His Equal
by rowena-lily
Summary: Cho/Harry. After the murder of her family, Cho Chang finds herself alone in the world with only one other person she can relate to: Harry Potter. Her true destiny is revealed and she discovers that she is the key to the end. But who will remain standing?
1. Prologue

Title: His Equal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Cho Chang finds herself alone in the world and there is only one other person in the world to whom she can relate. She discovers she is destined for greater things and is seemingly the key needed to stop the Dark Lord.

(I know it's very ambiguous, but I don't want to give anything away.) It's based on the movie plot, not the book plot.

Character: Cho centric

Pairs: Harry/Cho with a little Ron/Hermione

So here is my fanfiction. Feel free to review. If you don't like it, then don't read, and don't review it. But if you do like it and want me to continue, leave me a comment.

Enjoy and Review!

Prologue

Cho sat in her large living room enjoying a game of wizard's chess with her mother, Fei. They sat on the floor opposite each other as they played on the coffee table. A heatless fire burning in the hearth lit the dim room.

Cho scrunched her brow, deciding her next move. She saw her opportunity.

"Knight to E7. Check," Cho said. The piece moved to its space and Cho beamed at her mother, challenging her to top her play.

"Oh, Cho, you don't have me yet," Fei said as she stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"We'll see," Cho said teasingly. Cho sighed and sat back knowing that her mother would take her sweet time.

While waiting, Cho thought about everything that was in store for her this new year. It was a week before she would start her final year at Hogwarts. She never thought it would come, but now that it was finally here, she couldn't believe it. As she thought about school, her mind wandered to the past. She thought about a certain boy she lost to the after life and then her thoughts turned to a certain boy she lost due to her own stupidity.

Cho sighed and thought, 'If only I hadn't been caught by Umbridge.'

Cho knew she couldn't change the past and that it was useless to linger on it, but she often wondered what could have happened between her and the Boy-Who-Lived if she had not been forced to reveal the secret of the DA.

After a minute or two, Cho's mom finally spoke up. She started, "I can't decide until I have had a cup of tea."

Cho laughed and replied, "In other words, you're delaying your loss for a cup of tea. Fine by me, because I could use a cup too."

Fei laughed and walked to the kitchen. She pushed through the swinging door into the kitchen. As her mother exited the living room, Cho's five-year-old sister, Shendi, skipped into it.

"Cho! Look at what Lily can do!" she said excitedly, indicating the toad in her hands. She put the toad on the ground and waited… and waited.

"She was just doing it a minute ago. Come on, Lily. Dance!"

Cho laughed affectionately at her sister's antics.

"She was dancing a minute ago, I swear," Shendi said as she picked up her amphibian.

"Oh I believe you," Cho assured her. At that Shendi skipped into the kitchen as her mother entered the living room with two cups of tea. Cho shook her head still chuckling.

Fei sat down and handed Cho her tea.

"So are you excited about your last year?" Fei asked Cho.

Cho took a sip of her tea and replied, "I suppose so. I am, but I'm nervous too. I mean I finally have to grow up."

Fei smiled and said wisely, "You'll do wonderful. I know you and I can see your future. It's bright and promising."

"Thanks mom," Cho said warmly.

"So will you and dad be seeing me off next week?" Cho asked. It was the tradition for both of her parents to see her off at the platform, but a week ago her father mentioned that he might not be able to. Cho didn't consider herself to be a superstitious person, but it was one of those things that gave her reassurance.

"He may be able to. We'll have to see," Fei replied. "You know as well as I that he has been very busy this summer. He still has to officiate the organization of the Asian Alliance of Wizards in the fight against the Dark Lord. There are still more deals and orders he has to fulfill, but he is so close. He has a meeting with them the day before your departure so I am not sure if he will be able to make it back on time."

Cho nodded understandingly. Her father was a huge supporter of Dumbledore ever since the incident at the Ministry of Magic last term. Voldemort had somehow bypassed Ministry security and breached the Ministry and her Father, the Minister to Asian Affairs, saw the real danger that was unfolding. He saw that Fudge was not willing to see the truth. He was now sealing a deal with several Asian wizard factions to pledge their allegiance in the fight against Voldemort.

"He's almost done with the food by the way," Fei added. Cho could smell the scent of dinner wafting through the house. "Shendi is helping him cook the meal. Let's hope it's still edible."

Cho giggled as she got to her feet and helped her mother stand.

BANG!

Cho and her mother were startled and wide-eyed as they heard an explosion in the kitchen. Shendi screamed in terror and Mr. Chang could be heard struggling.

Panic filled Cho as she clutched her mother's hand.

"He's here, Fei! Volde-" Mr. Chang's frantic words were cut off.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Everything happened so fast as Fei released Cho's hand and ran to the kitchen door. As Fei moved for the door, the doorframe exploded open, flinging the door off of its hinges and knocking her to the floor unconscious. Cho watched in horror as her baby sister ran through the destroyed doorway toward her.

Tears were streaming down Shendi's nicked and bruised face as she cried, "Cho!"

Shendi was only about ten feet away from Cho's shaking arms when,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light flew through the air and hit her sister's back. Shendi's lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap right at Cho's feet. Cho stood there in utter shock. Her mind was blank and unable to process the chaos occurring around her.

As she slowly knelt down to touch her sister's body, heavy footsteps were becoming louder, indicating danger quickly approaching. A dark shadow cast over her sister's body before her. Her blood ran cold and her breathing turned shallow. Cho forced her head up and her eyes met with the evil, red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort's snakelike face bore a smug expression. He stared at Cho, studying her expression.

"So it is you I saw in Potter's dreams," Voldemort said in his cold voice. Cho felt a chill crawl down her spine as he spoke and she shuddered.

"You really are quite the beauty," Voldemort said as her circled her like vulture to a carcass. Cho stayed frozen, not daring to move a muscle. "It's too bad I'm going to have to kill you, isn't it?"

Voldemort once again position himself in front of Cho. He smiled evilly as he raised his wand to cast the killing curse.

Cho closed her eyes and awaited the curse to hit her and take her life.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

She heard the condemning words and awaited the pain and nothingness, but all she heard was a painful wail and a heavy thud on the ground. Cho opened her eyes to see her mother's dead body before her right next to the corpse of her sister. Cho's eyes widened further in pain and disbelief.

Cho then looked up again at Voldemort, who was laughing at his deed.

"Well, she took care of that one for me, didn't she? What a stupid woman," Voldemort commented.

As Voldemort laughed, Cho remembered her wand.

It was sitting on the coffee table, which was only a few feet behind her. Cho acted quickly and threw her body backward, twisting around so that she would be able to get her hand on her wand in one swift motion. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the sleek wood of her wand she heard Voldemort viciously utter,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Cho felt a force hit her back as her breath was knocked out of her. Cho arched her back in pain and her head fell back. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her jaw was cleched together. Cho's body shook as she was lifted in the air, a foot from the ground. Her nails dug into the palm of her hand, while her right hand was firmly clenched around her wand. The blinding pain radiated through her body and she fought to remain conscious. As Cho whimpered and writhed in pain, she heard Voldemort in the background.

She heard Voldemort's shrill cry of pain. She heard him scream and pant in agony.

Cho suddenly felt the force stop and she was dropped from the air and fell to the ground with a thud. Tears poured from her eyes as she attempted to gain composure.

Cho slowly turned her head around to see Lord Voldemort's dragging his wounded self toward the door. With all the effort she could muster, Cho raised her bloodied hand and screamed, "REDUCTO!"

Voldemort was hit by the spell and thrown several feet away. He let out a scream of pain, but managed to disapparate once he hit the ground.

Cho dropped her wand from her red sticky hands and pushed herself to her feet. Cho looked at the ruins around her. The house was blown to pieces. Cho then staggered forward toward her mother and sister. She fell to her knees before them and closed her eyes.

'This isn't real,' she thought. 'I'm going to wake up and it's going to be tomorrow and me and my mom will finish our game of wizard's chess. Shendi will get Lily to dance, and dad will be going to another meeting with the Alliance. This is all a dream. None of this is real. It's not real.'

Cho took a moment and then opened her eyes only to find the same scene. The same damage. The same death.

"Oh my god," Cho whispered as she leaned over her mother's body. She cried out as she pulled her mother's limp body into her chest. Cho clung to her mother's lifeless form as she rocked back and forth. Cho then grabbed for Shendi's body. She pulled the limb girl into her arms and rocked her back and forth. She began to hum a lullaby as tears rolled down her face. Cho was beginning to feel it all.

Cho was feeling the pain, both physical and emotional. She was lost and angry and crazed. Cho stopped humming and looked around her. She looked down at the faces of her mother and sister, both frozen in shock and pain. She looked through the broken doorway of the kitchen and could see the still form of her father lying face down on the white tile.

Cho finally cracked as sobs racked her body. She began to feel light and airy. Her vision became hazy and her body was becoming numb. Cho slipped into unconsciousness next to her mother and sister. Her hair slipped aside as she pitched forward revealing an angry, blood-covered mark on the back of her neck- a wound that would scar and mark her, too, as his equal.

So there's the first part of the story. I can't promise that I'll update quickly, but I'll try. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Sorting Hat

Here goes the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

His Equal

Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat's Song

oooooooooo

Harry pushed through the hustle and bustle of the platform and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Close behind him were Ron and Hermione who were arguing over nothing relevant. Harry shook his head and smiled. Their stay at the Burrow had been filled with constant tiffs, which gave Harry his share of laughter.

Harry found them a cabin and stepped inside. He took his seat next to the window and looked out. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing together, waving up at him and as the train began to leave the platform he waved his goodbye.

Harry was finally in his seventh year. It seemed like yesterday that he was a clueless, muggle-raised wizard. Now he was practically a man with great power, much of which was unknown to him. Harry sat and thought about his sixth year.

Last year was very different from his other years spent at Hogwarts. While his previous years of school entailed vicious three-headed dogs, giant snakes, werewolves, and the resurrected Dark Lord himself, last year was completely void of Voldemort activity. Aside from chaos Voldemort caused during the summer, there was no activity during the school year. Harry had waited in dread for Voldemort's next vicious attack, which he thought, would be his worst, especially because he was once again at full power. But nothing happened.

Harry did not know the exact reason as to why Voldemort did not make a move, but Harry thought that it might have had something to do with his last major attack. Harry shuddered as he recalled hearing the news of Voldemort's latest deed. A couple of days before school last year, Harry heard, while at the Burrow, that the Chang family had been attacked. He recalled being sick to his stomach because the night of the attack, Harry had felt the most excruciating pain radiating from his scar. Harry thought that maybe Cho had been hurt. He pressed all of the Order members for an explanation, but got nothing. Harry thought back to the announcement Dumbledore had made during the feast upon their arrival last year.

The feast had ended and the tables were cleared. Harry sat next to Ron and across from Hermione waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Dumbledore's solemn face foreshadowed his speech.

"_As I am sure many of you have heard, unfortunately, the Dark Lord struck the home of a student of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said in a very sad voice. Harry glanced at Hermione who was listening with her brow scrunched._

"_The Chang family was attacked a week ago. Mr. and Mrs. Chang, along with their youngest daughter, Shendi Chang, did not survive," Dumbledore announced. The whole Great Hall was silent aside from a few Ravenclaw girls who were quietly weeping, "Whether you want to believe it or not, we are in a time of great danger and uncertainty. So I advise you to be wary."_

_Once Dumbledore finished his address, Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table and to where Cho usually sat. He was not surprised that she wasn't there. _

Cho did not return to school last year for her seventh year and despite Harry's constant pestering, Dumbledore refused to elaborate on her situation. Aside from Cho's absence, school turned out to be normal, which was unusual to Harry considering his perception of a normal school year.

"Harry."

Harry was shaken from his thoughts as he looked away from the window and to Hermione who sat across from him.

"Do you want anything off of the trolley? I'm about to go myself and get me some chocolate frogs," Hermione offered while standing up.

"No thanks," Harry replied. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and exited the cabin leaving only him and Ron who was also sitting across from him.

"Can you believe it, Harry?" Ron asked with excitement written on his face. "It is finally here! Our last year of Hogwarts."

"I know, mate. It's strange though. I can remember exactly what went on during my first year on the train like it was yesterday," Harry said sentimentally.

Ron became a bit more serious and asked in a low voice, "Do you think Voldemort will turn up this year?"

"I honestly have no idea," Harry replied. Harry didn't like thinking about it. It caused him to grow anxious especially ever since he heard the prophecy. He was the one who had to defeat Voldemort or die.

"Let's not talk about this now," Harry said as he manner sobered. Just then Hermione returned with her frogs. She looked a bit pale and bewildered.

Harry gave Ron a look and became concerned.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief and said, "Yeah, just in shock that's all."

"Why? Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked Harry square in the eye and said, "I… I think I just saw Cho Chang."

oooooooooo

Cho sat in her cabin alone, just as she liked it. She sat staring out the window watching the trees and mountains rapidly pass by. She leaned her head against the clean glass window wishing that the trip would go quicker. She was heading to Hogwarts to attend her seventh year of schooling. Schooling that should have been finished already.

Instead of going to school last year, Cho had spent a horrible six months in St. Mungo's. Cho shut her eyes willing the memories of the last year out of her mind. After the tragedy last year, Cho woke to find herself alone in a hospital room. After the first couple of days in the hospital, it became clear that Cho's instability was increasing. Cho tried to rid her head of her experiences at the hospital, which were painful and embarrassing to recall.

Cho's arms and legs were strapped to the bed as she struggle and thrashed about. She was present in the room, but her mind was somewhere else- in memories she was forced to relive everyday and fantasies that her mind created.

_Cho was once again in her home surrounded by the horrors of that night. And before her was her greatest fear. There before her stood Voldemort. His hand was raised and the sadistic look in his eyes made her think of her family's slaughter. _

"_Crucio," Voldemort said._

_Cho's mind was twisted and pulled in pain and torture and as her mind felt the pain, her body contorted in agony. The small, dark hospital room was filled with screams of pain as Cho writhed on the bed. No one could do a thing to help her._

Cho shook her head and tried to think of something else. It didn't matter what she was thinking of, though, or what she was doing. In the end she was alone. Cho tried not to think of her dead family members. She tried to numb herself and disconnect, but there was always the lingering feeling of emptiness. She was the only one in her family that lived and she didn't know why.

None of her friends kept in touch. They were all out making their marks on the wizarding world as employees. Through the haze, Cho thinks that she can remember her friends Marietta and Evie stopping by.

Cho was almost positive they took one look at her screaming like a maniac and bolted. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. Dumbledore visited once or twice, but he did not speak to Cho.

Looking at Cho, no one would have a clue as to the amount of suffering she had gone through. All Cho had to show from that night was a scar on the right side of the back of her neck where Voldemort had hit her. Cho unconsciously fingered her scar.

Cho was puzzled about the meaning of her scar. It was about the size of her fist and it was the outlining of the shape of a bird, which she recognized as a phoenix.

As she touched her scar it did something it hadn't done before. It began to tingle. Cho tried to rub the feeling away, but the feeling only increased. As abruptly as the sensation started it stopped as her cabin door cracked open. The last thing Cho wanted was a visitor.

Cho whipped her head around ready to bite off the head of the intruder, but when she laid eyes on the person she was immediately shut up. She was shocked to see Harry standing in her cabin. His hands were stuffed in his pocket and he was nervously rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Hermione said you were here," Harry said. "Just thought I should see for myself."

Cho's face remained emotionless, despite her surprise. However, she merely stared at him with an empty gaze. Cho didn't want to talk to anybody. In fact, Cho literally had not had a real conversation with anyone in months. Every since the shock of that night, she felt as though she had nothing to say.

Her lack of response made Harry even more nervous.

"I don't really know what to say except that I'm sorry for what happened to you Cho," Harry said only to be answered with Cho's same stare. Harry tried to think of something else to say, but he knew nothing would really matter. Cho didn't look as though she wanted to talk.

"I think we're here so I'm going to go," Harry said. Just as he said this, the train lurched to a halt causing Harry to stumble forward. Harry caught himself, but as he did, his arm accidentally grazed Cho's shoulder. That split second of contact shot what felt like an electric current through Cho's body. She let out a gasp and the current moved through her system, giving her the chills.

Cho immediately looked at Harry with a changed expression that read of shock. By the look on Harry's face, Cho could tell that he felt it too.

"Umm… I'll see you later, then," Harry managed to stutter as he awkwardly exited Cho's cabin.

Cho was stunned. What could that have been? Cho let the thought go as she stood up and exited her cabin, merging into the sea of students. Cho walked off the train and made her way over to the carriages with a group of random students. The students stared at her and whispered obnoxiously, but she ignored them. When Cho got to the carriages she was surprised to see ugly beasts pulling the carts which were once before pulled by thin air.

Cho boarded the carriage with a group of seventh years she did not know. She stared at the beasts knowingly. She knew that only those who have seen death could see the creatures.

oooooooooo

Cho followed the slow mass of students as they filed into the Great Hall. Cho kept her eyes downcast as to not draw any attention to herself. Despite her efforts, it seemed that Cho was the topic of nearly everyone's conversation. Cho finally entered the hall and looked up to find a spot to sit. Upon looking up, she found hundreds of eyes fixated on her. She heard murmuring and there was pointing as well. She felt so strange, like she was suddenly an outcast or the new girl. It was a character so unlike her once popular self.

Cho shook off her feeling of self-consciousness and sat at the very end of the Ravenclaw table, furthest from the front of the hall. Cho was very much alone. She felt as though she no longer knew many of her old friends. She spotted some of her old Quidditch mates and a few acquaintances, but none of them approached her. They all just gawked and stared. Cho didn't mind it though. She'd rather be left alone anyway.

All of the older students had filed into their respective places and awaited the arrival of the first year students. Soon enough the youngest members of Hogwarts entered the hall in awe and excitement. The Sorting Hat ceremony commenced.

Professor McGonagall started with Priya Abdala and ended with Thomas Zachary. Each house cheered as a new student was added. Once the ceremony ended, Dumbledore stood to speak.

Dumbledore began, "I would like to welcome all of you to-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked around confused as to who had interrupted Dumbledore. Whispers began and someone finally said, "It's the hat!"

The whispers grew louder and Dumbledore exclaimed, "Silence! It seems that the Sorting Hat has something more to say."

The Hat began,

"The time of change soon draws near

And its now a time for Hogwarts here

To prepare for what is still to come

For the work of darkness it yet to be done

In the wake of terrors past

The truths we hold are not meant to last

For rearranging is the key

To effect the change we wish to see

For enemies be alert and keep friends close

Protect the ones who mean the most

For trials are to come of things yet unseen

For time shall tell what my verses mean

In mentioning time, 8 years in past

8 years of trials that swept so fast

8 years ago a house was sang

But today I call upon Cho Chang"

As the Hat finished its song, everyone fell deathly silent. Cho was in absolute shock. What could this mean? Cho did not move. She dared not move. All eyes were on her and Cho felt as though the walls were closing in.

oooooooooo

Read and Review!


	3. All In Good Time

Hello readers! I know that it has been FOREVER since I updated. I don't know how consistently I'll update. I kind of write when I feel compelled too which, between all of my college courses, isn't that often. But bare with me and maybe at the end of this all, we'll have a full story.

Anyway, I'm taking a lot of literary license on this fiction and it may not add up with the books in someways. I only ask that you have open minds and enjoy the fiction for what it is. Just a note, I've changed some obvious discrepencies in the last chapter.

Chapter 2: All In Good Time

oooooooooo

As the Hat finished its song, everyone fell deathly silent. Cho was in absolute shock. _What could this mean?_ Cho did not move. She dared not move. All eyes were on her and Cho felt as though the walls were closing in on her, suffocating her.

"Cho Chang!" Professor McGonagall finally called.

Cho, still with eyes downcast, slipped her small frame off of the seat and began the very long walk towards the front of the Great Hall. She could feel every piercing gaze upon her as she stalked to toward the Sorting Hat.

As Cho approached the seat, she once again felt like a first year student- nervous and nauseous. Cho looked up at Professor McGonagall who gave her a reassuring nod. Cho sat down on the small bench and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ahhh, how I remember your mind like it was yesterday: keen, intelligent, clever, ever willing to learn. Ravenclaw was the place for you. But there is something new in here Something darker, something deeper. You have witnessed unspeakable things. You have-"

_Stop, _Cho thought in a panic, not wanting anyone to know about what has happened to her.

"Okay, okay child. I shall not speak of it further. But I have made my decision and you are now in… Gryffindor!!"

Upon the announcement no one cheered. Everyone was shocked by the change and at one the whole Great Hall burst into chattering.

Cho closed her eyes, willing the experience to be untrue. She suddenly heard the Sorting Hat say to her, "This is where you must be in order to fulfill your destiny. You are destined for great things. It's all here in your head."

And with that Cho had had enough. She whipped the hat off of her head and yelled at it, "No I'm not!"

With her sudden outburst, the whole hall fell immediately silent. All that could be heard was the echo of Cho's outburst and Cho trying to control her breathing. Cho looked up at Professor Dumbledore who sat calmly at his seat, reclined with his chin in his hand, staring at her thoughtfully. Cho whipped her head away from him and to the crowd of students. All were pointing and staring with expressions of shock, some of amusement._ I can't deal with this. _She shook her head and ran down the hall, flying by all of the onlookers. She shoved the Great Hall doors open and she ran out, leaving everyone shocked.

Dumbledore once again stood calmly and said, "Let the feast begin!"

oooooooooo

The Great Hall doors closed behind her and the silence of the castle surrounded her. Cho closed her eyes in attempt to calm down. _What did all of this mean? What would Gryffindor give her that Ravenclaw could not?_ Cho needed to hide. She needed to get away.

Cho opened her eyes to see the stone staircases changing. She began to climb aimlessly. As though on autopilot, she somehow navigated the staircases to the highest point of the castle. She found herself at the Astronomy Tower. It was always a place of solace for her. When she wanted a place to think or a place to escape her friends and all the attention that popularity came with, she would go to the Tower to think or read.

Cho walked up to a high glass window and looked out at the starry night sky. She wished she could read the stars. Maybe she could make sense of what the Sorting Hat had said. _What greater destiny could my life present?_ Cho thought herself as nothing more than a pathetic victim of Lord Voldemort's power. She was destined to be alone.

Cho also thought back to the train, to the moment when Harry touched her. By the look on his face, he too felt the electric connection made. _What could that have meant?_ Too many things had happened in the span of three hours and she didn't have a clue as to what they could mean. _Could they have something to do with what the Hat had said?_

"Destined for greatness," Cho whispered. She scoffed and shook her head. It was impossible. She was just Cho Chang- ordinary, powerless, lonely Cho Chang. Cho continued to gaze out the window as lazy thoughts crossed her mind.

oooooooooo

The Great Hall was still buzzing with excitement. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating in silence. Hermione forked a bit of potato into her mouth and stared a bit anxiously at Harry, who was lost in thought. Hermione eyed Ron and jerked her head toward Harry. Ron shrugged his shoulders. Both wanted to talk about it, but neither wanted to start it. Hermione and Ron were exchanging glances and expressions when Harry looked up at them and interrupted.

"I have eyes you know," Harry said to both of them. Hermione and Ron looked at him apologetically.

"We're sorry, Harry," Hermione said, "But we have to talk about this. This is huge. The Sorting Hat has never, since its creation, changed its decision on the houses it chooses. This is unheard of."

Ron nodded in agreement and said, "What do you think this could mean. It obviously has something to do with You-Know-Who and what happened last summer."

"Now don't jump to conclusions, Ron. We don't know what this could be about and although that is the more likely reason, we don't know what happened that night. The only person that does know, looked as shocked as we did," Hermione said. Hermione turned toward Harry who had not said anything on the subject.

"What do you think, Harry?" she asked him.

Harry whose eyes were fixed on his food, looked up at both of his friends. Harry put down his fork and knife and turned toward his friends.

"There's something I didn't tell you guys. I talked to Cho on the train. Well kind of talked," Harry said quietly. Ron and Hermione moved in closer to prevent others from listening to their conversation.

"So that's what took so long when you said you were using the bathroom," Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Well what did she say?" Ron asked.

"She didn't say anything. She just looked at me," Harry replied. "She didn't say anything at all. I just apologized for what happened to her last summer. I was about to leave when the train stopped and I accidentally tripped and caught myself. My arm grazed her and…"

"And what?" Hermione pressed on.

"And… I don't know how to explain it. It was like a shot of electricity coursed through my body. It didn't hurt or anything. I was more a strange tingle. And I could tell that she felt it too."

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother.

"What do you think it means? Have you read about anything like this, Hermione?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Harry. Not anything I can recall," Hermione answered. The group was silent for a couple of seconds.

"And then this," Ron said. "She's in our house now. First she and Harry share some sort of static shock and then she is moved from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor."

"Do you think we should talk to her about it?" Harry asked.

"Well about what? It's obvious from what you said about your run in with her on the train that she isn't interested in talking," Hermione said as she finished of her dinner.

At the front of the Hall, Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet. At this, the Great Hall became silent once again.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their supper. There are a few announcements I would like to make. First being that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Second, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry was shocked that he had not noticed Tonks sitting up at the head table with her wild rainbow hair. He made eye contact with her and she smiled at him.

Dumbledore continued, "Classes begin tomorrow. I hope all of you rest tonight and have a good start to the school year in the morning. Prefects, show the first years to their houses and I would ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to give each house its new password."

Hermione and Ron both stood up, being the Head Boy and Girl to perform their duties. The Prefects took the first years out of the hall and to the houses. A piece of enchanted paper was being handed down the table with the password. It came to Harry's hand and it read "Hinkypunk". The paper made its way down the table and when the last person read it, it went up in smoke. Harry got up and made his way over to his pair of friends when he saw Professor McGonagall walk up to Hermione and whisk her away.

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Beats me," Ron replied. "I'll see you up in Common Room. Wait up for me. I just have to do some rounds around the halls before I turn in."

Harry nodded and followed the crowd of Gryffindor students.

oooooooooo

Hermione caught her breath as she climbed the last steps to arrive at her destination. She felt so out of shape. She walked on and squinted in the darkness. She pulled out her wand and said, "Lumos."

Hermione walked on with the light at the end of her wand leading the way. She finally saw who she was looking for. She no longer needed the light as the Astronomy Tower was lit by the glow of the starry night pouring through a glass paned window. The shadow of a petite girl was thrown upon the stone by the light of the moon.

Hermione walked up closer, sure that Cho was aware of her presence by now. They both stood there in silence for a minute, Cho's back still turned away from her as she looked out the window.

"Cho," Hermione finally said in a quite tone. Cho sighed and finally tore her eyes away from the sky, which she had been staring at for at least two hours. Cho turned and face Hermione.

Hermione finally saw Cho Chang and could see a huge difference in her appearance. She looked so different from the girl she knew of two years ago. Cho, who was once healthy and rosy, was now skinny and tired. The light cast by the moon lit Cho in a haunting manner. Cho's pale skin and dark eyes were poor sights to see in comparison to her previous self.

Hermione started again, "You may remember me from previous years. I'm Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor House and I am also Head Girl this year."

Hermione went through her introduction, but Cho knew exactly whom she was. Hermione Granger: Harry Potter's best friend, smartest girl in Gryffindor, seemingly a know-it-all.

"Professor McGonagall has placed it upon me to introduce you to Gryffindor. So, when you're ready you can follow me," Hermione finished.

Cho stared at Hermione. Cho knew if she followed Hermione that she would be stepping into Gryffindor Common Room. She would be accepting the fact that these huge changes were real. Cho took a breath and nodded her head.

Hermione lit her wand again and turned toward the staircase. Cho followed behind Hermione as they wound through the stairwells. Cho looked in the direction that she would have went had she been heading toward Ravenclaw. Instead she followed Hermione down another staircase and through a hall to another short set of stairs where they came to a landing. Hermione turned to face a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

"We call her the Fat Lady," Hermione said.

"The password," the Fat Lady said in a drawling, snooty voice.

"Hinkypunk," Hermione replied. With that, the large portrait swung open to reveal the passage to the Common Room. Hermione entered first followed by Cho.

They arrived in the Common Room where Cho was able to take in the sight. The room was lit by torches and a burning fire. Dark red velvet tapestries hung on the walls with gold tassels. Above the fireplace hung a portrait of Godrick Gryffindor himself. The expression on his face showed an air of regality as well as kindness. There were two bookcases, where in Ravenclaw all of the walls in the Common Room were bookcases. There wasn't too much difference aside from that and the color. Cho saw there were tables and chairs as well as sofas and chaises. In front of the fire, Cho noticed a black moppy haired head that she certainly recognized. As she and Hermione came to the center of the Common Room, Harry turned to face them.

Harry wore an expression of surprise and pity. Cho locked eyes with him and then quickly turned away. She didn't want his sympathy.

"Well, Cho, this is the Gryffindor Common Room," Hermione said as she gestured to the room. Cho nodded in response.

"I suppose now I'll show you to the dorms. The boys dorms are through that door and our dorms are through this one," Hermione said as she made her way to the door. Cho followed close behind and as she excited the Common Room, she could feel Harry's eyes follow her until she was out of his line of sight.

Cho followed Hermione up the stairs and through a hallway. There was door after door, each closed and quiet. Most of the students were probably asleep as it was well after midnight and glasses began in the morning.

"This is my room," Hermione motioned to the door on their right. Cho knew that as a Head Girl privilege, Hermione had her own room.

"And this room is yours," Hermione said as they made their way to the door on the left. It was right across from Hermione's room.

Hermione pulled a key from her skirt pocket and unlocked the room. They entered Cho's dark dorm room. Hermione used her wand to light the torches to illuminate the room. Once the room was lit, Cho could see that the room was only equipped for one student with one desk, one dresser, one wardrobe and one bed. She could see that her chest had been brought up and that on a chair by her bed, her uniform had been changed from blue and silver to red and gold.

"On such short notice, McGonagall had to transfigure some things in the room. I think it was a storage room actually," Hermione explained. Cho once again merely nodded her head and walked further into her room so that she was standing right next to her bed gazing down at her new uniform.

"So I suppose if you have any questions whatsoever, you can ask me. I'm only across the hall," Hermione said. Cho did not respond. The whole situation was so surreal. Then again, her life for the last year was surreal.

"Well, goodnight," Hermione said as she walked toward the door. Hermione turned around to add something else.

"And, Cho," Hermione said hesitantly, "If you… if you ever need someone to speak to, I'm here as well."

Cho turned her head to face Hermione.

"Thank you," Cho said at a volume just above a whisper.

"It's nothing. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Hermione said. With that, Hermione left and shut the door behind her.

Cho looked around her dorm room and took in her new living arrangement. She walked up to her uniform and picked up her vest, fingering the new Gryffindor emblem on the left breast. She tossed it back on the chair and sat on her bed. She pulled off her shoes and climbed into bed, too lazy to change into nightclothes. She reached into her pocket and with her wand extinguished the torches.

As Cho lay in bed, more thoughts raced through her mind. And as she tried to reason all the things that were happening to her, one question kept popping into her head. _Why?_ She figured that every one thing is connected to the other, but why? And why her?

oooooooooo

_Cho breathed steadily in and out. She concentrated on the sound of silence, as she shut her eyes tight. As desperately as she wanted her eyes to stay shut, she knew that she did not have the control. Against her will, her eyes opened slowly revealing her living room which was tinted a dark, angry shade of red. She looked down as saw the form of her mother. She was painted in vivid, bright shades. Her stunned face ever glowing against the dark floor. _

_Cho then looked up to see the face that tortured her at every turn- his pale, snake like face, his piercing, evil red eyes, and a sick, jagged grin of victory. Cho sobbed pathetically as she waited, wand in hand, for him to throw the curse. Voldemort raised his wand and Cho squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the hit._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Cho braced herself, but did not feel the impact. Instead she opened her eyes and found herself in a completely different place. And before her, she saw a woman with auburn hair taking the killing curse. Cho stood in horror as the woman crumbled on the ground in front of a little boy. Cho looked to the cloaked Dark Lord who stalked closer to the child. The boy, who looked to be no older than three years old, had black hair and blazing green eyes._

_Voldemort stood before the child and extended the wand so that the tip was a mere foot from the child's face. Cho panicked. She rushed forward and screamed, "Nooo!" as Voldemort released his curse._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The green light was released from the wand, but was suddenly thrust backward. The force of the deflection threw Cho back and into the air and as she hit the ground…_

Cho suddenly woke from her dream. She was out of breath and sticky with perspiration. Cho recalled the dream from which she had awoken. It had started out like her normal nightmares when all of a sudden she was somewhere else. She recognized the baby boy on the ground. The same jet black hair and green eyes: it was Harry Potter. And her dream was probably of the night that he had rendered Lord Voldemort powerless. But why had she been there? Why had she been a witness to this memory? The better question would be how?

Cho pushed herself to a sitting position on her bed to see the sun's rays begin to spill through the window. She shook her head and tried to clear it of her dreams as she was forced to do every morning. Cho decided to get up and shower and go down to eat breakfast. Her stomach growled with hunger. She had forgotten that she had skipped out on dinner last night and her stomach was reminding her. Cho was still not over what had happened yesterday evening, but she realized she would have to somehow process it and deal with it. Today was her first day as a Gryffindor.

oooooooooo

Harry rushed down the stairs as he adjusted his necktie with one hand and balanced his textbooks with his other. His leather messenger bag swung at his side as he hurried to breakfast. He had had a strange night and had woken up late. Harry fixed his books in his hands as he passed through the entrance of the Great Hall and as he did, he bumped into someone else. His books jumbled about, but he managed to keep them all in his hands. He turned to face the person he walked into.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking," he said as he turned and saw who the other person was. Cho Chang stood there looking equally surprised and uncomfortable.

Cho just managed to nod her head to accept his apology and continued on her way out of the Great Hall. Harry watched her walk down the hall and make a left. He sighed and walked to his table where Hermione and Ron were talking. They were both done with their breakfasts. Harry took a seat next to Ron and grabbed a piece of toast and some sausage.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said in a cheery voice. "Nice of you to finally join us for breakfast."

Harry rolled his eyes at her and continued to eat, quickly trying to swallow his food.

"Slow down, mate," Ron said. "You're going to choke."

"But don't go too slow," Hermione said as she looked at her wristwatch. "We should leave for class in about seven minutes and thirty-three seconds."

"Why so late? If I'd known you were going to sleep in, I would have woken you up," Ron said.

Harry finished his toast and said, "It was a strange night."

"Tell me about it. I'm still trying to grasp the fact that Cho is in Gryffindor, too," Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Me too, but that's not what I mean," Harry continued. He debated stopping right then and not talking about it, but Harry knew that he could trust his friends and that Hermione could have some insight.

Ron and Hermione were intrigued. Harry started, "Last night I was having my usual dreams… well more like my usual nightmares. I don't dream about it as much as I used to, but I was dreaming about Sirius' death. And just as he fell through the veil, my dream suddenly changed and I wasn't at the Ministry anymore. I was on the Hogwart's, in the Great Hall, watching the sorting ceremony. Only it wasn't like any random ceremony. It was Cho's."

Ron looked puzzled and Hermione looked as though she were analyzing what he was saying.

"Well, that's not too unusual. I mean after last evening's events, that sort of dream isn't a surprise," Hermione reasoned.

"No. It wasn't like that. It was like I was watching the past. It felt like that time I was in Dumbledore's pensive, but not really. This felt more… I can't explain it. It felt personal. I watched Cho Chang, in her first year, getting sorted. The Hat put her in Ravenclaw, but not after a lot of thinking. It contemplated putting her in Gryffindor, but saw her intellect our weighed her bravery. And I bet if I were to ask Cho, she would tell me that it was accurate and that I was in her memory," Harry finished. He picked up his books and got up from the table with Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.

"Well then, if this were true, why would this be happening now? And out of all people, why you? If there is truth to this, these dreams must be of great significance," Hermione said as they hurried off to the dungeon for Advanced Potions.

"Well there is only one way to find out and Harry's said it. He has to ask Cho. But quite frankly, I don't think she would be in the mood to talk to anyone," Ron said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What did you say to her last night?" Harry asked Hermione as they turned left and saw another group of Gryffindors ahead of them.

"Well, McGonagall told me to show her her room. She was in the Astronomy Tower. When I saw her standing there all alone and quite confused, I felt so horribly for her. I showed took her to her dorm and that was it really. She was quite emotionless."

Harry was last to enter the gloomy dungeon. Incredibly, Hermione managed to help Ron pass potions last year and he had taken the seat next to her. Ron and Hermione both had concerned expressions as they watched him move into the room. He wasn't sure why until he scanned the classroom to find his seat. He noticed Malfoy and his stupid oaf of a sidekick, Crabbe, sitting at the front of the class. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the middle. He realized that the only available seat was at the very back of the classroom, in the darkest corner next to a very solemn Cho Chang. She didn't appear to be phased by the other students chatting around her. She seemed to be in her own head. He took in a breath and walked himself straight over to the empty seat.

"Cho, do you mind if we were potions partners?" Harry asked, pulling her from her own thoughts.

"Doesn't really seem like either os us has much choice?" She glanced up at him and merely nodded. Harry sat down and placed his satchel at his side. He pulled out a scroll and some ink and sat in an awkward silence next to Cho.

"Sitting with your zombie girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy yelled from the front of the classroom. His lackies laughed at his remarks.

Harry looked at Cho who had her head down, trying not to catch anyone's gaze. Harry was about to give Draco a piece of his mind when the door at the front of the room swung open. The room became quiet, waiting for Snape to begin the first lesson. Snape stalked into the room and took his position at the front of the class.

"Somehow you are the few students to have survived to make it to Advanced Potions," Snape said as he glared at the students. "This year will test every piece of knowledge that I have managed to shove into many of your thick skulls, some skulls much thicker than others."

He said this, staring directly at Ron. Ron's lips pursed in embarassment and rage, but he was calmed by Hermione's calming touch on his clenched fist.

"Some of you have managed to sneak into this class because of the name you have made for yourselves and by some, I mean one," Snape continued, "But let me tell you this, no amount of fame will be able to save you from the lessons I have in store this year."

Harry fumed in his seat. Snape was once again calling him out. This time was especially stupid. Nothing substantial had even happened last year and with the absence of Voldemort he was able to pass Potions all on his own. Mind you, he just barely made it into the class, but passing is passing. It was too early to be getting into it with Snape and Harry forced himself to keep his cool.

"That being said, for many of you in this class, passing is vital to your future careers. I don't want to be the person to bring your dreams crashing down at your feet, but for some, I will be," Snape said. Harry had a feeling that this was one of Snape's sick pleasures, ruining students' futures.

"Now, I hope you read your summer assignments on various uses of centaur hooves and pixie wings. First lesson: a test on the material. Take out a quill and ink. This will be the only shortened class this year. You will have 60 minutes to complete the test and upon completion you may leave," Snape said.

The whole class groaned. Harry shook his head, pissed that Snape would pull this on the very first day. The summer assignment had been to read over 100 pages of text and he was having trouble remember any of it. He looked over at Ron whose eyes were bulging out of his head as Snape placed the exam in front of him. He could tell Hermione was nervous as well as she dove straight into the test with furvor.

The exam was passed to Harry who handed the final copy to Cho. The test was ten pages thick and had the most ridiculous questions like, 'If the right wing of a pixie was clipped off during the second week of spring during a leap year at high noon, what potions could be made three weeks later, given that the wing did not come into contact with cedar wood, silver, or ivory?'

Harry racked his brain for the answers. He managed to scribble a few details down. He glanced over at Cho who was composed as she scrawled down answer after answer with mindblowing speed. Harry shook his head and once again tackled the exam. He was in the middle of explaining the melting process of centaur hooves when Cho pushed her chair back and collected her belongings.

Harry and everyone else in the class were astounded as she walked to Snape's desk, completed exam in hand. Harry looked over to the clock on the wall. Only 28 minutes had passed and she was already done. Harry was barely halfway. Everyone, except for Hermione, had stopped what he or she was writing to watch Cho place the exam on Snape's desk. Cho did not look up to notice Snape's expression of anger. Cho turned to leave.

"Stop right where you are, Miss Chang," Snape said as he stood to his feet. Cho turned on her heel to face him and lifted her face to meet his. He snatched the test up from his desk and flipped through it, scanning her answers. His face grew darker with each page till he was finally done. He took the pages in his hand and tore them down the middle. Cho didn't flinch as he threw the pieces into the trash bin. Gasps could be heard around the classroom.

"Thirty-five points from Gryffindor, Miss Chang, for a disregard of our code of ethics. Cheating is quite a dishonor," Snape sneered. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Cho remained silent. Harry willed her to defend herself, but she just stood there and kept silent.

"Your lack of defense only proves your guilt and—"

"But Professor Snape, she didn't cheat. I was sitting right next to her," Harry blurted out. Snape's head snapped in Harry's direction.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor! Learn to hold your tongue, Potter. Miss Chang, you may leave."

Cho turned herself around and walked out of the classroom. The room began to quietly buzz with chatter.

"Silence the rest of you," Snape yelled. The students once again went back to the exam. Harry tried to continue with the exam, but his attempt was half-hearted as he wondered what Cho must have been thinking.

oooooooooo

Harry, Ron and Hermione dragged themselves out of Potions, having stayed till the last possible minute to compete the exam. Snape literally had to peel Hermione's test from beneath her quill.

"My soul is gone. That test was ridiculous. Who would have known the answer to even half of those stupid questions? Snape is a bloody demon," Ron moaned.

"Even I must admit, that test was rather difficult," Hermione said.

"Not for Cho. And please Hermione, you know you did well," Harry replied. The friends turned the corner and headed towards the entrance of the castle to go out to the greenhouse for Herbology.

"I swear to you she didn't cheat," Harry said. Harry noticed Hermione trying to keep a straight face. Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Is something the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron perked up, not noticing Hermione's expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said, pulling ahead of the boys a little.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione was obviously upset that she was no longer the smartest girl in Gryffindor, but that's what must happen when a Ravenclaw changes houses.

"Oh come off it. Someone is jealous," Ron said as he quickened his pace.

"Oh please. I don't need my intelligence validated. I know I'm smart," Hermione said.

"Jealous!" Harry said in between coughs. Hermione smirked at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up you two. I agree that it was a horrid thing for Snape to do. I feel bad for her," Hermione said as she loosened up a bit. "Costed us thirty-five points though. And then you with you big mouth, though I suppose that it wouldn't be a right start to the school year if Gryffindor didn't lose massive points the first day of Potions."

"Exactly," Ron said. The group laughed and continued to chat as they headed outside.

oooooooooo

Cho climbed the steps of the girls' dormitory. She felt so strange and out of place as she walked through hallways in which hung proud gold and red banners. She was itching to take off her red and gold jumper and necktie.

She made it to her room and tossed her bag to the side. She collapsed on her back onto the bed and began to loosen her tie. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about the day's events. Other than answering every single test question on the Potions exam correctly and being punished for it, the day went by quickly as she hoped all days would. Herbology was a cinch as was Muggle Studies. Hermione had been in the same classes as she. She had managed to avoid Harry the rest of the day, but knew that, without fail, she would have to work with him weekly as a potions partner.

Cho was still a bit haunted by the dream she had last night. She had dreamed about Harry Potter, a young Harry. Had she made it up? She didn't know. It seemed too vivid to be a creation of her own mind, but how could she have dreamt about something that happened in Harry's past? She wanted answers, but felt it too strange to confront Harry about it. She wasn't on speaking terms with anyone, nor did she wish to speak to anyone about what was going on in her mind. People would think she was more a freak then they already did. Cho hoped that the dream was a one-time thing.

Cho planned to immerse herself in her schoolwork. It was a good distraction from what was going on around her. She began by skipping lunch to complete her assignments and she was now regreting it has her belly rumbled.

Cho stood up to change and caught a glance at herself in the mirror She remembered what Draco Malfoy had said to Harry before class this morning. _He was right._ She did look like a zombie. She knew she had to start eating regularly so she could put on all the weight she lost while at St. Mungo's. Cho stripped out of her uniform and threw on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater. She then proceeded to the Great Hall for supper.

oooooooooo

Cho entered the Great Hall. There was a comfortable chatter amongst the students in the hall. Cho was glad to enter the room unnoticed. She sat at the Gryffindor table away from the rest of the students and a plate matterialized in front of her. She loaded her plate with a generous amount of meat and potatoes and went at the food with determination. As Cho ate, she noticed a particular group sitting down the long Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating and chatting.

Cho was jealous of the normalcy of their meal. All of her friends were gone and had forgotten about her and there sat a group of friends, laughing and enjoying a meal together. Cho had just about forgotten what it was like to keep good company. She tore her eyes away from the happy group and went to work at finishing a potato. She was absorbed in her meal and didn't percieve the presence of Hermione Granger to her right.

"Good evening, Cho," Hermione greeted.

Cho whipped her head up, startled.

"Sorry to sneak up on you," Hermione said, noticing Cho jump slightly. She sat down and there was a couple of seconds of awkwardness before Hermione once again started to talk.

"So, it was terribly foul of Snape to penalize you. I'm surprised he did. I mean, you are a Ravenclaw after all," Hermione stated. Hermione then realized what she had said. "Well, at least you were a Ravenclaw… I'm sorry."

"Anyway, I was instructed to tell you that Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after you've finished your dinner," Hermione said. Cho was intrigued. She had mixed feeling about meeting with Dumbledore. He had been there after the attack at her home. She had come in and out of conciousness after Voldemort had disapparated and could recall hearing Dumbledore's voice. She also faintly remembered him being at St. Mungo's during her stay. She had received a letter from him after her release from the ward urging her to complete her last year at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen or talked to him though, and she was nervous about what he would ask or say.

"So will you be alright finding his office?" Hermione asked. Cho nodded. She remembered all to well where that office was. It was where Umbridge had interrogated her, where she was forced to give up information on her friends. She had never talked to anyone what had happened during that interrogation. Then again, all the people worth telling had shunned her for being a snitch. Thinking about it, Cho felt a bit bitter.

"Good. The password is 'fizzing whizbees.' I'll see you later then," Hermione said rising from her seat. Cho nodded and gave her a small smile of gratitude. Cho quickly finished her meal, wanting to get the meeting over with.

Cho got up from her seat. Her plate disappeared as she walked out of the Great Hall and up the tall, moving staircases. She climbed another flight of stairs and made a right into another hall. The dark hallway was lit by blazing torches, but became darker and darker as she drew closer to her destination. She remembered being pulled by her hair by Draco Malfoy as he practically dragged her down this very hall to Umbridge. She shuddered at the memory.

She finally reached the great statue of a bird with its wings spread wide. She took in a deep breath, cleared her dry throat and said, "Fizzing whizbees."

The statue then began to rotate upward, revealing a hidden spiral staircase in the stone. She slowly climbed the moving staircase till she finally came to a vast, dimly lit room. The room housed volume after volume of magical text and various magical devices. She stepped into the center of the room and looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the second level of the room. He was standing with his back to her, gazing at the beautifully decorated night sky.

"I am glad to have you return this year, Miss Chang," Dumbledore said without turning around to see if she was there. Cho was stunned. "It's a marvelous evening to look at the stars."

Dumbledore took a few more seconds at the window and then finally turned around to see her. Dumbledore wore a peaceful smile on his face that was placed atop his long, white beard. He descended the staircase and made his way to the fireplace. He gestured for Cho to follow him and take a seat on a large chaise across from his. Cho sat in the large, overstuffed chair in front of the warm fire.

"I suppose I'll get right to it then," Dumbledore started, turning his body from the fire to her direction. Cho apprehensively tore her eyes from the orange flames to engage Dumbledore's gaze.

"How are you coping with the loss of your family, my dear?" he asked.

Cho immediately looked away from Dumbledore and down at her pale hands. Cho had avoided allowing the thoughts of that night to enter her mind. Cho squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, barring the images of that night.

"I understand if you don't want to speak of it. Though I hope that in time you will be able to tell someone," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry that I have not seen you," Dumbledore started again. "I was a frequent visitor while you were at St. Mungo's, though I doubt that you can remember. I'm hoping to make up for that with out meeting tonight."

Cho looked up at him once again and nodded, letting him know that it was all right.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, having been forgiven. "Things have been quite unbelievable for you, I can imagine, Miss Chang. From that night till even now. Through all of it, it is important for you to know this one thing."

Dumbledore became even more serious as he leaned forward in his seat. Cho looked at the serious yet soft expression he wore, lit by the dancing light of the fireplace.

"Everything that has happened to you and that will happen will lead you to your destiny. The importance of your place in the world comes at a price, as you well know from the deaths of your loved ones. But you, Cho Chang, are meant for greatness. The Sorting Hat saw something in you. I see something in you. This is the first time in the history of Hogwarts that the Sorting Hat has changed his mind. There is something different about you this year and you will eventually discover who you are. Everything will reveal itself. Just give it time."

Cho's eyes glistened. How could something great come from what she had suffered? How could the death of her family be a necessary step to her destiny? Cho was so overwhelmed. Dumbledore looked on at Cho with sympathy.

"I believe you were left with something that night. A scar," Dumbledore said as he raised his hand and indicated for her to turn around for him to get a look at it. Cho turned her body, lifted her ebony hair and tugged her sweater down to reveal the large scar at the top of her back. Dumbledore gave the mark a long look.

"You have been marked my poor child. The mighty power of the phoenix hidden within such a tender soul," Dumbledore muttered. Cho had become completely freaked out at what Dumbledore was saying. Cho let her hair fall back down and she turned to face Dumbledore. Her fear and confusion must have been evident on her face because Dumbledore apologized, "I'm sorry, Miss Chang. There is much that I have to tell you, much that I cannot, and much that I myself that I do not know, but I now realize that you aren't ready to hear any of it yet."

Dumbledore was right. Cho couldn't even think about what had happened last year let alone talk about it. She just wished all of the horrible memories would go away.

"Come to me when you are ready, but do not wait too long. There is something looming in the future. Something that you are inevitably a part of," Dumbledore said. "You are free to go, Miss Chang."

Cho and Dumbledore stood simultaneously and he bowed his head to her as she made to leave. She trembled with anxiety as she walked through the office toward the door. She just wanted to get out of this office and into the sanctity of her room. As she was about to leave, she spotted a huge, red bird purched upon a wooden birdstand. Cho recognized the kind, majestic beast as the phoenix. Cho had to stop in her tracks as she made eye contact with him. She was stunned by the look of knowing and recognition in his gaze, as though they had met before. They held each other's eyes for several seconds before he opened his beak to let out a singular note and as he did, Cho felt immediate warmth washed over her. She stopped her trembling and her anxiety turned to calm. She closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of peace.

"That is Fawkes. Amazing effect, his song has," Dumbledore stated from behind his desk. Cho opened her eyes and looked over to the headmaster, and gave a nod in agreement.

"Goodnight, Miss Chang," Dumbledore said. Cho turned to leave and gave Fawkes on last glance. As Cho walked down the stairs and to the Gryffindor dormitories she was struck by something that had slipped from Dumbledore's lips. Fawkes had reminded her of the remark the headmaster had mad while examining her scar.

He had said, 'The mighty power of the phoenix hidden within such a tender soul.' Her? Possessing the power of the phoenix? Cho thought about it and came to the conclusion that Dumbledore was undeniably incorrect. She possessed no such power. She had managed to cheat death, but that was all she did. Her family was gone, her friends had abandoned her, and she had no one. And now she was a ghost of who she was, lonely and unambitious. Dumbledore was wrong.

oooooooooo

Read, comment, review. If you leave annoying, nasty comments, I'll most likely ignore them. =)


	4. Riddikulusly Unexpected

This is SERIOUSLY late, but I'm not going to lie and say that this won't happen again. My updating is inconsistent because of work and school and other life things. But here's another chapter for you.

Chapter 3: Riddikulusly Unexpected

oooooooooo

In the lowest underground level of a dark mansion, a group of evil wizards met. In spite of the privacy and impregnability of their lair, they spoke in harsh, hushed voices. The room was lit by a burning fireplace that cast dancing shadows on the gray stone floor. Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucious Malfoy were gathered around a cushioned throne on which sat a deteriorating Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort had shrunken in stature like a dwarfed, aging man. His skin was gray and liverspotted, shriveled up and rotting. His hands looked like boney claws. His face was sunken with his thin skin barely clinging to his skull. He looked like a cadaver and he was just managing to hold on with each ragged breath. The evil desire in him kept him clinging to life.

"Master, it's been reported that she is back at Hogwarts. She's within closer reach," Lucious reported.

"Not with that muggle-loving fool of a wizard, Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort rasped and he gasped for air. "I need a way to get to her. She has rendered me practically useless and she must pay. I hate to relive history in this way."

"What should we do, Master?" Wormtail asked, panicked at Voldemort's anger.

"Quiet your pathetic whimpering Wormtail," Voldemort ordered, "We will have to repeat the past. First thing's first. We must capture her beneath Dumbledore's radar so that we might restore me to full power. After that, we make her suffer and kill her. After disposing of her, we then configure a plan to get to Potter."

"Shall I be the one to capture her, Master? Let it be me. I want to drag the princess here. Oh, what I would do to her! How I would torture her!" Bellatrix ranted on.

"No!" Voldemort forced out, wheezing in distress. Bellatrix squealed at being scolded.

"Dumbledore obviously has an eye on her. She needs to leave the grounds on her own, without Dumbledore's knowledge. Leave it to me to devise. Leave it to me," Voldemort said, barely audible. Voldemort would take his time devising an infallible plan. He would have his revenge. He would take back his power and multiply it by tenfold.

oooooooooo

"_No!" Cho screamed as Lord Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at her baby sister. Her family members were lined up in a row facing Cho. Voldemort was standing at her side with his wand extended. Cho felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. She turned to see an evil grin of pleasure on Voldemort's face as he released another curse that struck her father and then another at her mother._

_Cho wept as she fought to move to the bodies of her loved ones, but she was unable to to move. Her body was held in place. She felt Voldemort place his cold hand on the top of her back. The cold sensation immediately turned to hot and then to burning. Cho felt as though a hot iron was being placed on her neck._

_Cho squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed in pain. When Cho opened her eyes she was no longer in her house. Instead, she was in a rectangular, sunken room. In the center of the room was a large mirror and in front of it stood a prepubescent Harry Potter and Professor Quirrell. He was reaching his hand out to grab Harry. Cho moved from her spot to see what was happening. She was shocked and disgusted at what she saw. She saw a hideous face on the back of Quirrell's head. Cho gasped as Quirrell's hands and face turned to dust as Harry attacked him with his hands. Quirrell turned into a pile of dust and Harry took a red stone out of his pocket. Cho recognized what it was from her history lessons; he was holding the Sorcerer's Stone. _

_Cho saw that behind Harry, an apparition was from the dust. Cho yelled for Harry to watch out, but it was to no effect as the spirit passed through Harry, causing him to fall to the ground_

oooooooooo

The sun had just taken its place in the early sky. It was a bright and dewy Saturday morning, a perfect morning for a fly. Cho strode out in her Ravenclaw practice robes with her Nimbus 2001 clutched at her side in her gloved hands. Her thick robes protected her from the chilly autumn air. She finally arrived at the pitch, mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. She climbed in altitude and relished in the moment. She savored the force of the air, the rushing hum in her ears and the speed of her broom. She plateaued at an altitude and hover for a moment.

Cho had awoken that morning in a state of confusion. Once again, her nightmare transformed into what felt like a memory. Cho was trying to make sense of it, but was having great difficulty. Why would she be seeing events from Harry's past? She had nothing to do with them. Their commonality was that Lord Voldemort had attacked and killed her family and left her with a scar, but the Dark Lord had killed other families too and she was sure that their children were not affected as she was. It seemed that she would have to speak to Harry about it, an event she would dread.

Cho shook off her thoughts. She woke up this morning knowing that she would need to fly to clear her mind. It was two weeks into school and Cho knew had a feeling that it was going to be a long, slow year. Since that first day of class, it seemed that Professor Snape had made it his mission to make Cho's life hell. He critiqued her every other move, no matter how seemingly correct her work was and he was giving her potions partner trouble as well. Cho avoided having prolonged conversations with Harry by writing up pre-potions labs so that the instructions were already set out for the both of them. Talking was usually kept to yes or no answers, unless she had to explain something he didn't understand. They never talked about anything personal. Cho knew that she wasn't making it easy for him. Avoiding Harry on top of people constantly staring at her or talking about her, having constant nightmares, and loosing lots of sleep, made for a stressed Cho Chang.

Cho took off in wide, swooping ovals around the pitch. She picked up speed and coaxed her broom on. She climbed and dove and spiraled, allowing herself to forget about everything but this. After warming up, Cho pulled out her own golden snitch from her pocket. It had been a gift from her father after she won the Cup for Ravenclaw in her second year during her first year of Quidditch. She opened her palm and delicate wings sprouted from the small ball. It flitted into the air and out of sight. Cho spent an hour seeking the snitch. She swung around the goal posts and through the frames of the stands, chasing the snitch. Cho grasped the ball for the eighth time when she heard voices coming from below her. She looked down to see the Gryffindor team assembling below.

Looked as though her flying time was up. Cho pocketed her snitch and descended to the ground. She touched down a few feet away from the team and gracefully dismounted. She did not stop to chat as she walked past them, not catching anyone in the eye as she passed.

"You look great up there, Cho," she heard Harry comment from behind her. Cho stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Thank you," she said in reply with a small smile. Cho noticed that behind Harry, the whole team was looking on and listening to their conversation.

"You know, we have tryouts this Thursday afternoon," Harry meekly offered, "Perhaps you should come out and give it a go."

Cho's brow furrowed and her expression went from thankful to insulted. Cho just shook her head and turned around. She walked away without a word. She heard chattering as she retreated.

How could he ask her that? She had been the Ravenclaw seeker for five years and last year she was supposed to be Ravenclaw Team Captain. She might be a Gryffindor, but was yet to possess house pride. She would be betraying her team if she allowed herself to play for Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron emerged from the locker room having showered and changed. They had practiced hard, working on conditioning and flying drills. As the team captain, Harry had to make sure his team was ready for the new season. The boys entered the Great Hall to meet Hermione who was sitting at the table eating with a book in hand.

They sat down and at once began to help themselves to breakfast.

"Good morning," Hermione said, tearing herself away from her reading, "How was the team?"

"It was great!" Ron stated enthusiastically, "I bet Gryffindor dominates this year and wins the Cup."

Harry nodded his head and smiled in agreement.

"So you're having tryouts next week right? Need a new chaser?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, that's right," Harry replied. Breeching the subject made Harry think about his interaction with Cho this morning. He had joined the rest of the team who berated him with questions about what had gone on, but he just shushed them and told them to mind their own business.

"Cho was flying this morning," Harry said off-handedly, not wanting the others to know that he was thinking about her.

"She looked wicked quick up there didn't she?" Ron said.

"Did she?" Hermione asked. She put down her book as she became more interested in the conversation.

"Yeah. Good thing she isn't a Ravenclaw anymore. She looked like she could be one of the only seekers who could offer you a challenge, Harry," Ron stated between sputtering up bits of scrambled egg.

"Ugh, Ronald, you are disgusting," Hermione scolded as bits of food flew from his mouth in her direction, "And you are quite insensitive."

Ron looked as though he had been offended with his mouth gaping open.

"Do close your mouth Ronald," Hermione said, turning away from him.

"She flew amazingly well. She was so light and quick," Harry said in sort of a daze as he imagined her on her broom catching the snitch. Harry shook himself from his daydream to see Hermione smirking at him.

"Well anyway, I asked her to try out for the team," Harry said.

"Now why would you do that?" Hermione asked. She looked slightly mortified.

"Well why not? She was good. I think she could play chaser with her speed and with Ginny lead chaser, I need another reserve seeker," Harry tried to explain, not understanding the blame Hermione was putting on him.

"That's beside the point. Seriously, do either of you two think before you speak," Hermione said in amused disbelief.

"Harry, she wouldn't play for the Gryffindor team. She still feels like a Ravenclaw at heart. I mean, she has won the cup for her house before. And before what happened last year, she was supposed to be Ravenclaw Team Captain," Hermione explained.

It dawned on Harry that he was a complete idiot. Of course she wouldn't even begin to consider playing for Gryffindor.

"How did she react when you asked?" Hermione asked.

"She looked shocked to be honest," Harry replied.

"Yes I'm sure. She may not be the way she used to be, that is apparent, but imagine asking her to play for Gryffindor before she went through what she did. She would have laughed in your face or smacked you," Hermione said, "That girl loved playing Quidditch. Imagine how hard for her it must be to not play anymore."

Harry nodded in agreement. He now realized what Cho was feeling. Harry couldn't imagine having Quidditch taken away from him. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept him sane.

oooooooooo

"_Crucio!" Voldemort said as she applied the curse to Cho's contorted body. Cho convulsed in the middle of her destroyed living room. Cho felt like every part of her body was on fire._

_Cho squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed in pain. When Cho opened her eyes she was no longer in her house. Instead, she was in a dark, damp, high-ceilinged cavern. She looked ahead to see Harry and an unknown teen boy. They were talking, but she could not hear. Her feet began to carry her towards them, but it felt like they were always kept at the same distance. She saw the boy transform the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' into 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Cho gasped. They scene seemed to fast forward as a huge serpentine creature attacked battled with Harry. She saw Fawkes the phoenix descend giving Harry the Sorting Hat. He pulled a heavy sword out of the hat and stabbed the great beast. Harry was hurt. Cho tried to run towards him, and felt as though she was getting closer. He stabbed the journal and the boy was gone. Time once again moved forward and Cho was very close to reaching Harry who was lying on the ground. She saw Fawkes sitting over him. She saw Harry become healed as Fawkes cried tears into his wounds. She saw Ginny sit up. Time moved forward one last time and she was left standing alone, looking up at Fawkes who was carrying Harry, Ginny, Ron and Gilderoy Lockhart. Cho panicked realizing that they were going to leave her. She reached up hoping to grab onto a limb, but instead of catching onto them, she was grabbed around the wrist by a cold hand. She looked up and saw Voldemort's red eyes and twisted grin and she screamed. _

Cho shot up in her bed with a scream escaping her lips. Cho was shaking and beads of sweat littered her brow. Cho clung to her comforter as she tried to gain some composure and cease her sobs. She finally caught her breath and was able to calm down. She was calm enough to go over the dream that she just had. Cho knew what her dream was about.

Cho had dreamed about Harry once again. It had been almost three weeks since her last dream. Cho turned to her window. The sun was new in the sky and she stood up to get ready for class. Cho stumbled out of bed, shaken by the torture her body had been put through as she slumbered. Cho took a hot shower and changed into her uniform. She only had three classes today, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Cho ran her comb through her damp hair and thought to herself how she would begin to talk to Harry. She couldn't just outright confront him about her dreams. No. That might just freak him out. She decided that she would begin to talk to him more and more and then finally bring up her dreams.

Cho grabbed her book satchel, slipped on her shoes and left for the Great Hall for breakfast. Cho quickly ate her food and as she finished, she spotted the Hogwarts threesome enter the Great Hall. They sat further from her down the long table and dug into their meal. Cho mustered up the courage to approach them. She stood and made her way in their direction. Cho wouldn't have a chance to speak to him during Potions because they had a test.

Cho was a few feet away from them when Ron noticed her approaching. Cho saw him elbow Harry who looked up to her and was stunned at her presence.

"Hi, Cho," Harry said, surprise obvious on his face.

"Good morning," Cho said. She cleared her throat, realizing how dry her throat was.

Trying to make some small talk, Cho asked, "So are you prepared for the Potions exam?"

"I think so," Harry replied. Cho could tell that the conversation was getting awkward for Hermione and Ron who were avoiding looking at either her or Harry.

"Good. Anyway, um, I'll see you later then. Maybe we could talk about our next Potions practical," Cho said.

"Sure," Harry said, surprised that Cho was going out of her way to speak to him, "After class. Let's meet in the Common Room."

"Okay," Cho replied shyly.

"Okay," Harry replied.

"Thanks. Good luck then," Cho said before she gave him a nod and strode away.

It was a few seconds after she left that the silence at the table was broken.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

Harry was still in shock at what had just happened.

"I don't know," Harry said in reply.

"She looks terrible doesn't she?" Ron commented. Cho did look a sad sight compared to her former self. She was still quite small, in spite of her efforts, and pale and she wore heavy circles under her eyes, like she didn't get enough sleep.

"Ron!" Hermione said, obviously shocked at his blatance.

"Well it's true," Ron shot back.

"Well maybe you'd look a mess too if you didn't get a good night's rest," Hermione said. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Ugh, fine, don't tell her I said anything, but the poor thing barely gets a full night's rest. I come in late sometimes from studying in the common room or doing rounds or when I'm up early and I can hear her. Sometimes she's sobbing or screaming. It's quite disturbing," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

They were quiet for a moment before Hermione began to speak again.

"It's been nearly a month that we've been in school and she hasn't spoken to anyone. Maybe she's ready to start to open up. I mean, I've tried to talk to her, but she has been so closed off," Hermione stated.

"Yeah. Maybe," Harry said, "Do you think she'll talk about what happened that night?"

"Eventually, I hope that she will, but I don't know, Harry. It's important that she does though. Whatever happened that night has directly effected you and in order for you to prepare for what's to come, you need to talk to her," Hermione said, "But remember, just be sensitive. Whatever she does say, just be there for her."

Harry cocked his head up that Hermione's comment. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's reaction.

"Oh come on, Harry. It's obvious that she has chosen you to confide in. Even I knew that when she would open up it would be with you. Now if you don't think you can shoulder that responsibility then tell her you don't want to talk. She's in a very fragile state and if you can't deal with that then you're not the right person for her to be confiding in," Hermione said. She stood and began to walk to class, leaving Harry and Ron at the table.

"Look, Harry," Ron started, "I'm no girl expert, but I'm with Hermione on this one. Be careful. Cho looks like she's on the edge of cracking and if she goes mental, it's not your responsibility."

"But you see, it is," Harry said, "Something happened that night and because of it, Voldemort is nowhere to be found. She has _everything_ to do with it and it _is_ my responsibilty."

oooooooooo

The class assembled into the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. Both the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors gathered at the center of the classroom noticing that the desks were pushed off to the side of the class. At the front of the room were six wooden chests that were moving about with thumps, as though the things they were containing were trying to escape.

Cho took her place in the middle of the group. She had taken the Potions exam and it was a breeze. She had learned from the first day of class to wait till the end of class to hand in her exam. She sat in her seat for nearly twenty minutes, waiting for the rest of the class to finish the exam. Transfiguration was quite easy as well. They were practicing transfiguring water into various objects, which was difficult because of the instability of its liquid state.

Cho nervously looked at the clock that hung on the wall and then over at Harry who was standing on the right side of the room. In two hours she would be meeting with him. Once Cho asked him this morning, she began to have second thoughts. Was it stupid for her to be talking to him? Maybe she was making a big fuss over nothing. Cho pushed the thoughts from her mind. What was done was done and she would be seeing him whether she felt confident or not.

At that moment, Professor Tonks burst out her office and stood at the front of the class.

"Pop quiz!" she announced. The class gave a slight groan.

"Oh come on! This won't be that bad. It's more like a pop practical and it will be fun. We've been reviewing so much lately and this will just wrap up what you've learned over the last couple of years so that we might be able to move on to newer things," Professor Tonks stated.

"Now from my own sources, I know that you all have seen one of these things and thoroughly enjoyed the exercise. So this should be fun," Tonks said as she pointed to the jumping chests.

"Who can tell me what a boggart is and how one is defeated?" Tonks asked.

Hermione's hand was the first to shoot into the air and she eagerly answered, "A boggart is a mystery creature because no one knows what one truly looks like. It takes on the form of one's fear. It can be defeated using the Riddikulus charm or using advanced magic."

"Very good, Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor," Tonks said.

"She is correct. Now in these six chests is a boggart. If I'm correct, there are thirty students in the class. So it will be five of you to one boggart and in order for you to pass, you must defeat the boggart within five Riddikulus charms. After all of you have completed this test, I will be teaching you the advanced wand work needed to defeat a boggart without the Riddikulus charm. Now then, shall we get started? Everyone get into groups," Tonks stated.

Students moved into groups of five. Cho just stayed close to the people surrounding her. The first group had its turn. Tonks pointed her wand at the chest and opened it. Out sprung a banshee. It changed forms four more times, the form becoming increasingly more comical. Hermione finished off the first group, turning Professor McGonagall telling her she was failing into a Professor McGonagall dancing in a tutu. The boggart exploded into an acrid cloud of smoke as the class rang out with laughter.

"Nice touch at the end, Granger," Tonks said. "Next group."

Group after group went, destroying their boggarts till finally, Cho's group was next. Cho was nervous. It had been a long time since she had faced a boggart. In her fourth year, Lupin had done a similar activity. Her boggart had transformed into a water troll that lived at the edge of her family's lake. She had been able to charm it so that the troll sprouted fairy wings and flew about uncontrollably. It had been great fun during her fourth year, but at the present, Cho was having a difficult time finding anything funny. She hadn't laughed during the previous rounds of the practical and hoped that she would somehow muster up the ability to make the troll she expected to pop up fly around.

"Ready?" Tonks asked the group. Cho and the rest of the group nodded. Professor Tonks opened the chest and out sprung a giant spider that was poised to strike Ron Weasley. Ron gave a whimper at first, but the pointed his wand and said the charm. The spider lost all of its legs and was wearing a bonnet. Laughter could be heard round the class. The next three students went and they successfully applied the spell. It finally came Cho's turn.

The boggart was getting confused and weak when it finally came to Cho. Cho took a breath and prepared herself for what she had to do. She tried to mentally picture a slimy water troll with sparkly wings, but she was unprepared for what the boggart transformed into.

The whole class went silent when the Susan Bones' bouncing boggart shark transformed into a menacing, hooded figure. The tall form threw back its hood to reveal the snakelike face of Voldemort. Students screamed and ran to the far corners of the room. Everything happened within seconds as the form charged forward, wand drawn, straight for Cho. Cho stumbled back and onto her bum in shock and fear. Cho thought quickly, threw out her arm and yelled, "Riddikulus!"

At her wand's command, a dark haired toddler appeared and crawled over to Voldemort and upon touching the hem of Voldemort's robe, Voldemort began to scream and disintegrate into ash. The toddler giggled, but no one else in the class did. Professor Tonks took action and waved her wand, causing the boggart to explode.

The entire class was frozen in shock and it was dead silent. The scene had only taken a matter of seconds to unfold. Cho still sat on the ground, cowering next to a desk. She was shaking with anxiety, her eyes wide and bewildered. She could not believe what had just happened. He was standing right there in front of her, in front of the whole class. His red eyes had sent painful chills down her spine.

On the opposite side of the room, Harry stood shocked as well. How could what he had seen been possible. First of all, Lord Voldemort had been the form that the boggart had taken which was shocking. Secondly, the charm had created an infant Harry that destroyed Voldemort much like he had in his first year. When the boggart exploded at Tonk's command, Harry's attention went from his own shock to concern for Cho. He pushed through other stunned students to get to Cho.

She was still on the ground. Her hand was shaking, loosely extended before her, clutching her wand. He crouched down next to her and broke the silence in the classroom.

"Cho?" Harry questioned softly, almost a whisper. Cho slowly turned her gaze from where the boggart stood to meet Harry. Harry saw her eyes were wide with fear and glassy, as though she was going to break down in tears.

Harry gingerly took her by the forearm and helped her up. She held on to him for support. When they finally stood, Cho noticed everyone was staring at her. She looked from Professor Tonks, to around the class, and then to Harry's eyes. She could tell that he was uneasy about what had just happened.

Cho couldn't take everyone's penetrating gazes. She realized that she was still clinging to Harry. She self-conciously removed her arms from his and turned for the exit and walked out of the classroom.

Harry didn't move for a few moments, but once his senses came to him, he made for the exit as well.

"Harry!" Tonks exclaimed from the front of the classroom.

"Tonks! I mean, Professor Tonks," He said right back at her. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Oh, all right," she said caving in.

Harry bolted out the door and caught sight of Cho rounding a corner. He ran to catch up with her.

"Cho," Harry called out as he made ground on her.

Cho heard Harry, but refused to turn around and continued on her straight path.

"Cho," Harry huffed out as he caught up with her. He placed himself right infront of her, blocking her path.

"What happened in there?" Harry questioned. Cho's head was still downcast.

"Come on, Cho. You can talk to me. You said you wanted to talk earlier. Well here I am. I'm all ears," Harry persisted. Cho slowly lifted her chin to look up at him. Harry was silenced by her expression of pain and exhaustion.

"Okay," Cho said quietly, "But not here. Just not out here."

Harry nodded. They were out in the middle off the hall with students passing by on both sides. Some students were staring and talking in hushed tones.

Harry nodded his head in the right direction and led her to the secret door of the Room of Requirements.


	5. Beginning of Vengeance

I've had a lot of time to write so I've been on a roll. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Beginning Of Vengeance

oooooooooo

Cho shakily stepped into the Room of Requirements with Harry right behind her. She looked up to see a room so familiar to her. Cho let out a heavy breath of air as she surveyed the space before her. It was dimly lit with soft yellow flames floating about the ceiling. The walls were filled stacks and stacks of leather-bound volumes. There was a huge orb at one corner of the room with a globe of the galaxy. There was also a shiny mahogany desk at sitting to her right.

Harry stepped up to her side and led her by the elbow to two deep cushioned chaises. He let her sit down at one and he took a seat on the other. Cho stared at Harry as he sat in the proud chair, the grand seat that was an exact clone of the one her father sat on every evening. The flickering fire illuminated his face. The light danced on his cheeks and the fire reflected brightly in his glossy eyes. Cho tore her gaze away, wanting to no longer be mesmerized by the boy's face. They sat silent for a bit.

"I don't know if I should start asking or if maybe you should start telling," Harry said, breaking the quiet.

Cho continued stare at the fire. She replied in a trancelike state, "You're sitting in his chair."

"Whose, chair?"

She said nothing.

"Whose chair, Cho?" he asked again.

Cho snapped out of it, realizing what she had said.

"I dreamt it."

"Wait. Dreamt of what, Cho?"

"Of you as a baby, you capturing the Sorcerer's Stone, you killing the basilisk…"

Harry was silent. Cho looked up at him nervously. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth agape.

"But how?"

Cho merely shrugged. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. She let out a weary sigh.

"So when the boggart turned into Voldemort, was it because of the dream or because you saw him yourself?" Harry asked apprehensively.

Cho's shoulders stiffened and she felt hotter as he asked the question. She lifted her head up to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But, Cho, maybe it could help us understand why-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Cho insisted, her voice cracking in panic. Cho felt herself tremble with anxiety.

Harry must have noticed because he said apologized.

"I've had a dream about you, too," said Harry.

"What?"

"I said I've dreamt about you and I don't think it was a just a dream. I was in your memory."

"How is that possible?"

Like Cho, Harry shrugged his shoulders. They were both dumbfounded. Cho rubbed at her temples, which were beginning to ache with stress and confusion.

"I don't have the slightest clue, but it was of you during your first year at Hogwarts. It was of you at the sorting ceremony. You had the hat on and it was talking to you. It almost sorted you into Gryffindor, right?"

Cho nodded in surprise. That was what had happened. She vaguely remembered the hat taking sometime combing through her mind and debating as he sat atop her head.

"Your hair was in braids," Harry commented.

"Yes."

They were silent for a few moments before Harry asked hesitantly, "Do… do you think this could have anything to do with Voldemort?"

Cho cringed at the name. At the mention of him she could hear his sick laugh ringing in her ears.

"I don't know," Cho replied.

"It must. It's really the only thing we have in common, going up against the Dark Lord. He has to be the connection. If we could just find out what happened to you that night, maybe we could-"

"Stop," Cho said abruptly, cutting Harry off. "I didn't 'go up' against the Dark Lord, he came down on me and my family. We don't have that in common, Harry, because I lost. You won. I lost."

"If you haven't noticed Cho, my parents are gone. And if you lost then why are you still here?"

"I guess I'm unlucky," Cho lashed out.

"Unlucky how?"

"How? I'm alone. I have no one. I should have just died with them," Cho said wearily.

"How can you say that, Cho?"

Cho didn't answer. Harry huffed with slight frustration evident.

"Look, Cho. It's no mistake that you're alive. No one is targeted by the Dark Lord and survives. That has to mean something," Harry said.

"Or it could mean nothing!" Cho said, standing from her position suddenly. She began to pace back and forth in front of the fire. "What is it with you and Dumbledore with the deeper meaning and destiny, huh? I am no one of significance, Harry, and I don't want to be of any significance. I just want to forget about everything that's happened to me and attempt to live a somewhat normal life."

Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was trying to be patient with Cho.

"Cho, you are not normal. From that night till the rest of your life, you will never be normal. I am living proof of that. You mentioned you talked to Dumbledore. What did he say?" Harry said.

"He said that he'll be there for me when I'm ready to know. He thinks I'm destined for greatness," Cho laughed. "Me? Greatness? The wizard must be getting senile."

"I've learned through experience that Dumbledore speaks certainly of only what he knows to be certain."

Cho looked at Harry with weariness apparent in her eyes.

"I think he's got the wrong girl."

Cho sat back down in the plush seat. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I think he's got the right one," Harry finally replied. Harry turned his head to face Cho. She looked at him and smiled back at him weakly. "We don't know what your role is yet, but I think that you will play one."

Cho and Harry held the other's gaze for several moments and they allowed themselves to sit in a self-imposed silence. After a while, Harry looked about the room. It was not a room of his creation. There were stacks and stacks of books, floating models of solar systems, instruments and challenging board games. The room held such intelligence and grandeur and yet, it was worn in and comfortable.

"Where are we Cho?" he allowed himself to ask, wanting to initiate some sort of conversation with the shy girl.

Cho sighed and then looked around her for something. Finding it on a wooden side table, she reached over and pulled a gold picture frame. She let herself stare at it, expressionless, and then passed it to Harry who took it in his hands. He looked down at the moving photo of Cho and her family. Her tall father stood proudly in the back, his hands placed protectively on the shoulders of Cho and a woman who appeared to be her mother. At Cho's side stood a toddler. The family was smiling and laughing.

"My father's study," she said.

"Oh," Harry replied, not sure what he should say in return. "Um, well, it's quite a magnificent place."

"Yes, it was."

Harry then remembered what she said. _You're sitting in his chair. _Harry suddenly felt out of place in the plush chaise. He shifted uncomfortably.

As if noticing his realization, Cho said, "It's alright. It suits you."

Harry shook his head and stood up.

"We should get going. We've been here for a while and people might start to wonder where we are," Harry said.

Cho did not respond, but stood from her spot and made to follow Harry. They both left the warm room and walked down the cool hallway. It was now dark outside and the pathways were lit by glowing torches. There were few students about the hallway, but they all took notice of the Harry and Cho. They made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry said the password and the portrait swung open allowing them entrance. There were several students in the common room, playing games, studying and hanging out. Cho and Harry carved through them and they made their way to the dormitory entrances. Harry and Cho came to the point where they were to part ways.

"It's right around dinner. I'm going to change and then head down. Would you like to join me?" Harry asked politely.

"No thank you," Cho replied. She felt Harry was asking her just for the sake of it. She didn't want to spend any more awkward time with him.

"Alright then. Good night," Harry said. Harry might have left it at that, but then he remembered what Hermione had told him earlier about being someone that Cho could rely on. As she turned to leave, Harry called out, "Hey, Cho."

Cho turned around.

He continued, "If you every need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Cho nodded and exited. Harry let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Harry turned and made his way to his room. As he walked, he thought about Cho. He knew that he had to know everything about her. After what happened in class, he was sure that she was definitely involved in Voldemort's absence and what was to come.

oooooooooo

Daylight spilled across Harry's bed and he squinted his eyes against the rays. He rolled over in his bed and pulled his sheets over his head. Sleep evaded him as he buried his head in his pillow. His thoughts drifted to his dream of Cho last night. He assumed it was her during her third year. It was a happy dream. She was at St. Mungo's hospital and she was standing behind a glass window. And on the other side of the glass, she was able to gaze at a newborn baby. Harry stood beside her and took in her joyful expression. He also took the time to appreciate the rosy infant he recognized as Cho's little sister. Harry smiled at the fond memory.

No longer able to deny his state of awakeness, Harry threw his sheets off and stood. He stretched his lean, muscular body and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Today would be a fun, easygoing day as he and his friends would be going on the trip to Hogsmeade. As he prepared to shower in his quarters, across the common room in the girls' dormitories, Cho had just awaken from her slumber. And unfortunately, she did not share in the same fond memories of the past.

oooooooooo

Cho paced her floor. She had just sprung up from her dream in a cold sweat. She shivered as her clammy body cooled. The soles of her feet struck the cold stone floor as she stalked back and forth.

She had just experienced one of the most confusing, insane dreams. It was so out there that Cho wondered if what she had experienced was actually one of Harry's memories or if her own mind had embellished it. She was in a dusty, decrepit room with Harry, Hermione, Ronald, and a crazed looking man that she recognized from the Daily Prophet as the more recently exonerated murderer Sirius Black. Professor Lupin was also there. Harry hexed Snape and Ron's rat transformed into a hideous, pudgy wizard. The dream only got stranger as Lupin became a werewolf and Hermione rewound the day with her necklace. And somehow the dream concluded with Harry conjuring a patronus and Sirius Black escaping with Buckbeak, the hippogriff who was supposedly executed her fourth year. Cho ceased her pacing and emptied her mind of her racing thoughts. As trippy as her dreams seemed, she acknowledged that she should ask Harry about them. After their chat the other day, she had the option of going to him. Cho had yet to take him up on the offer, still feeling quite awkward about the boy in her dreams.

Cho ran her fingers through her sweat dampened hair and gazed out the window. In the far distance, Cho could see smoke rising from the chimneys of the houses in Hogsmeade. There was a trip going out today. Cho debated going, thinking she might spend her Saturday in the library. But she realized that she was running low on parchment and ink and decided that the trip to Hogsmeade was a necessity.

Cho grabbed a towel and headed out of her room and towards the bathroom. As she made to open the door, it swung open and Hermione and her nearly collided.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione apologized. She stepped out of the bathroom and Cho made to go in when Hermione held her up.

"So, Cho, are you going on the Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"Um, yeah I am. I need to make a stop at Scrivenshaft's for some parchment and ink," Cho replied.

"Yeah? Me too. All of these essays are eating away at my parchment. Are you going with anyone?" Hermione asked politely, knowing what Cho's answer would be.

"No," Cho replied a bit awkwardly.

"Well then, you're welcome to join Ron, Harry and I."

"Maybe, Thanks."

"Of course. If we don't see you on the train then I hope we meet up with you there," Hermione said.

"Sure. Perhaps I'll see you later."

The girls turned to go their own ways. Despite cringing at her own awkwardness, Cho also couldn't help but smile as she entered the bathroom.

oooooooooo

Cho decided that she might later on choose to meet Hermione and the two boys at Hogsmeade. Riding on the train with them would be too uncomfortable. So instead, she chose an empty compartment at the end of the train for ample privacy. Every so often she would catch glances through the glass doors of students passing and gawking at her. She ignored them and instead chose to look out at the scenery through her window. The air outside was chilly. Cho was warm in her boots, skinny jeans, and white, fluffy turtleneck.

Time passed quickly and the train soon lurched to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station. Cho waited a bit as the train emptied so that she could avoid the traffic and the unnecessary stares from her fellow students. When the train was nearly empty, Cho stood, pulled on her brown leather bomber jacket and slipped out of the train and into the cool October air. Cho walked the along the cobble stone streets, taking in the noises and sights. The town was advertising the upcoming Halloween so store windows were decorated more so that usual. Students milled about, chatting and shopping. The busyness of the town made her smaller, more invisible and Cho liked it.

Cho decided to walk around a bit before she shopped for her necessary items. She was enjoying her anonymity too much to disrupt it by going into a crowded store. Cho stalked along the town's streets and when she walked those lengths, she decided to venture a bit further and walk around the outskirts of town, near the woods. She was a bit unfamiliar with the area, but remembered hanging out near the woods with Marietta and her old gaggle of girlfriends one summer night. They had lit a fire in the woods and enjoyed some butterbeer while talking about things that were surely meaningless now. Cho sighed at her memories of blissful ignorance. Lost in her thoughts, Cho loosely noted her surroundings till her foot snapped a twig beneath her and startled her. Cho looked around and spotted a house in the distance that was known as the Shrieking Shack. Cho did not know why here feet took her closer to the site or why she wasn't terrified as she once was of the place. The shack was no longer shrieking, rather, the wind blew through the gaps in the woodwork and created an eerie whistle.

Cho didn't know what had come over her, but her body moved without her consent and pushed open the moldy wooden door. She stepped through the threshold and soft boards creaked under her weight. She took a few steps forward and the entrance door slammed shut from the force of the wind, causing her to jump.

Cho walked slowly and with each creaking step, her surroundings became more and more familiar till finally she knew exactly where she was. She stood in a room with a broken, moldy bed on one side and a rickety old piano on the other. And the scene played out in her head. Harry blowing Snape through the wooden posts of the bed's canopy, the rat scuttling around the room. Cho walked over to the wall and crouched down to see the hole in the wood where the rat had gotten stuck as he morphed into a human. Cho stood and walked to another opening in the wall. This pathway was dark and earthy.

Cho walked over to the piano. A thick layer of dust and grime covered the ivory keys. Cho pulled her wand from out of her belt holder.

"Scourgify!" Cho said as she flicked it at the piano. The keys shone and glistened. Cho sat at the bench and stroked the keys. Her mother had played the piano. While some wizards saw no use for learning how to play instruments aside from enchanting them to play themselves, Fei Chang recognized the skill and art in mastering an instrument. And so she learned to play the piano and taught Cho how to play as well.

Cho touched middle C and closed her eyes taking in the slightly off key sound. Cho let her instincts take over her as she placed both hands down on the piano and played. Cho didn't know how long she was there or how many songs she had played. She just indulged in the resonating melodies till her hands were numb from the cold. Cho stopped abruptly as her hands refused to continue. As a harsh breeze yowled through the shack, Cho remembered where she was, in a decaying house in the middle of the woods, and suddenly felt unwelcome. She slid off of the piano bench and ran out the door. The sunlight hurt her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air from outside. She took one more look at the house, knowing for certain that her outlandish dream was in fact real. She turned on her heel to make toward the town. As soon as she did, she bumped into someone forcefully and landed right on her backside.

Cho looked at the person who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and blocked her path. When she looked up, she felt herself become smaller as Draco Malfoy towered above her. Cho had been familiar with the miserable Malfoy family from Ministry affairs and balls of which her father was involved. She had also gotten to know him from her run in with him during her sixth year when Draco dragged her to Umbridge's office and assisted the interrogation. He was rough. He was an evil character, vindictive and sadistic.

"Hello, Cho," Draco spat. He did not offer to help her up; rather he circled her condescendingly like a vulture. "I couldn't help but hear that lovely concert and be drawn to its source."

Cho stood back up and held her ground despite her apprehension.

"It wasn't meant for you," Cho said defiantly.

"Who was it for then? Your dead mum?" Cho's head whipped to face him and she glared at him, anger evident in her eyes. Draco stopped in his tracks and stood to challenge her. "What? What are you going to do Cho? Stick your daddy on me? Oh, that's right. He's dead too!"

Cho made a move for her wand, but before she could grab a hold of it, Draco rushed forward, grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm behind he back. Draco had her immobilized as he stood behind her with his chest to her back, locking her in place. Aside from having her trapped, as soon as Draco touched her, she felt a painful prick at the back of her neck and her body began to feel cold. She began to feel a bit light-headed, but pushed the feeling aside as she struggled against Draco.

"Stop your squirming!" Draco snarled into her ear, his breath hot on her neck. He tightened his grip on her wrist and she winced. Cho swayed as her neck prickled more painfully. "This, my dear Cho, is merely an introduction. We're going to get to know each other much better. I don't know what the Dark Lord has planned for you, but I am truly looking forward to your demise. And you will be seeing a lot more of me this year, Cho. You can count on it."

His breath was hot on her collar. He flicked his tongue in her ear and she cringed against him. Draco twisted her wrist a bit harder, eliciting a yelp, before pushing her to the ground. Cho landed hard on her shoulder and managed to nick her cheekbone on a rock. Despite the landing, Cho was relieved as the contact between her and the Slytherin was broken. As soon as he let her go, the prickling at the back of her neck subsided and her body began to flush with warmth.

"Oh. And don't breathe a word of this to anyone… or else." As he said this, he leaned over her body and held his wand to her neck. With that, he stepped back, wound his leg up and gave her a swift kick to the midsection.

Cho felt the air rush out of her as her body contracted into a ball. She laid there for a while, clutching her stomach, and taking in gulps of air to gain back some composure. Cho pushed herself up with her good hand and looked around for Draco. He was gone. She was left alone in the woods with only the company of the tall trees. Cho cradled her right hand. Her wrist was starting to swell and it hurt to move it. Her skin was red from Draco's grip while her stomach was in a knot from the shot Draco took.

Cho carefully stood to her feet. With her left hand she brushed the dirt off of her jeans. She brought her hand to the back of her neck to touch the scar that had tingled. The skin felt hot to the touch. Cho brushed her hand through her hair to straighten it out and rid it of leaves. She swiped her left cheek with the back of her hand at a sad attempt to wipe away the blood. Feeling her appearance might pass for acceptable, Cho made her way through the woods and back to town. She felt dazed and nauseous as she passed tree after tree and was relieved when her feet finally hit cobblestone. She hunched over a bit to hide her face. Cho decided to forego Scrivenshaft's and would instead make the parchment and ink order through owl. Cho kept her distance from others in the streets as she tried to make her way to the train. She would take the next one back to Hogwarts.

She passed student after student, none taking note of her until-

"Cho!"

Cho winced, recognizing the voice that called from only a few feet behind her. She contemplated what she could do. She could keep going as though she didn't hear her. She could turn around and give a wave and then walk off. Unfortunately in the time that it took for her to devise an exit strategy, Hermione Granger caught up to her and Cho felt a tap on her shoulder.

Cho slowly turned around, not looking up.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't. Sorry," Cho replied, still not looking up.

"Cho, are you alright?"

Cho sighed, deciding that her attempt to hide anything was futile.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Cho said, shifting her gaze from the ground and revealing her face. Cho looked to see Hermione's expression turn from happy to concerned.

"Cho! What happened?"

Cho tried to keep her cool, acting as though nothing was wrong. Her mind flashed to what had happened moments before. _Don't breathe a word of his to anyone… or else. _Cho debated as to whether or not she would tell Hermione.

"Um. Well… I was taking a walk through the woods and I tripped and fell. I twisted my wrist when I broke my fall. I'm very clumsy," Cho improvised. Hermione looked at her with an expression that said she didn't completely believe the story.

"Alright. Well, we should get you to Madame Pomphrey straight away. You're looking pale and that wrist-" Hermione replied.

Cho didn't want to have to make a big deal of the situation or draw attention to it. "-No, I'm quite alright. Don't worry about it. It's only a sprain. It should be better by the morning."

"Are you sure?"

Cho nodded.

"Well okay then. If you don't mind me suggesting, you should join me, Ron and Harry in our cart and let Harry bandage that wrist for you. He's quite good with that sort of thing from Quidditch."

Seeing no use in arguing, Cho agreed and followed Hermione back into the heart of town. The boys were sitting outside of Honeydukes with mugs of hot cider. As Cho approached with Hermione, Cho saw Ron notice them approaching and nudge Harry, alerting him to her presence.

"Look who I found," Hermione said as the two girls joined the boys' company.

"Cho, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Me? Of course. I just had a stumble. Quite embarrassing really," Cho replied, looking down self-consciously.

"Cho, I noticed you don't have any parchment," Hermione said, drawing the conversation away from Cho's appearance.

Thankful for the change in topic, Cho replied, "Yeah. I didn't have time to get to it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go run and get them for you now. Then we can be off. Ink too, right?" Hermione said.

Cho nodded, pulled out her blue velvet coin purse, and tossed it to Hermione.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly, being pulled from his gawking.

"I said escort me, Ron," she replied more forcefully, grabbing his arm and pulling him to Scrivenshaft's close by.

That left Cho and Harry. Harry was sitting while Cho was still standing. Harry motioned toward the seat that Ron had just vacated. Cho nodded and sat herself down right next to Harry. Seeing her, Harry was suddenly reminded of the dream he had last night. It was one which intrigued him. It was of the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor during her fourth year when he first noticed how beautiful she was. He went through the match from her point of view, experiencing her techniques, experiencing her anxiety, experiencing her loss. When he awoke, he was surprised that he had had the dream because it meant that that match had meant something to Cho. They sat without speaking for a few minutes, Harry finishing his drink.

"So how has your morning been?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.

_You have no idea, _Cho thought.

"It was fine," Cho replied curtly.

"Well, what did you do?"

"I just walked around. Sort of out of everyone's way. It was nice not being constantly stared at."

"I know what you mean. It's been years that I've known who I am, but I still get quite self-conscious when people stare at my scar."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Well, I have good friends that keep me on the ground," Harry said.

"That must be comforting."

The conversation became silent for a few seconds. Not wanting to sit in silence waiting for Hermione, Harry pressed on.

"So how are you friends doing Cho?"

"My friends?"

"Yeah. Like Marietta?" Harry remembered Marietta from some of the initial DA meetings. She was quite unlikeable, but she was a friend of Cho's so there must have been something good about her.

"Marietta. I don't know really. She's probably working with her mother at the Ministry. I haven't kept in touch with any of them. I sent them owls after I got out, but…"

"Got out of where?"

"St. Mungo's."

"Oh," Harry responded. He looked at Cho and gratefully saw that she wasn't offended by the conversation. She was rather unfazed by it. "Well. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, now. I realize that back then my friendship was a burden. I mean, who would want to be friends with a loony?" Cho responded.

"Cho-" Harry was about to argue against her when Hermione and Ron showed up.

"I've got your stuff. And I also grabbed a bandage from Dervish and Banges. Lucky they had one, right?" Hermione said, not aware of the seriousness of the conversation that had just taken place. "Well, let's go."

Harry stood and Cho did as well. They all made their way to Hogsmeade Station. Cho had slowed the pace as she walked uncomfortably. An ache had settled into her right ribs close to where Malfoy had kicked her. Harry walked alongside her. He noticed her discomfort and made sure that he was close enough to help her if she needed.

They had finally made it to the station and students had started to take notice of the group of four. It was quite an exciting group. Harry and his two best friends who were always getting into adventures. And Cho, who had recently joined the ranks of victims to survive the Dark Lord.

The train stopped and they climbed into a warm compartment. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other on one side and Cho and Harry assumed positions across from them. Cho settled into the seat carefully as to not jostle her sore body. Ron and Hermione were engrossed in their own conversation about dragons while Cho and Harry sat in silence.

"Hey," Hermione said out of the blue, jumping out of her intense conversation with Ron. She reached into her purse and pulled out a rolled up bandage. She tossed it at Harry and turned her attention back to Ron.

"May I?" Harry said, holding up the bandage. Cho nodded and released her hand to Harry. They both turned to face each other. Harry took her right hand carefully and pushed her dirt-stained sleeve back to reveal her wrist. Harry winced as he got a good look at it. It was quite swollen around the joint. What was worse was the dark blue bruising that had formed. It wasn't just normal bruising around the area. It was bruising in the shape of a hand that encircled her fragile, thin wrist.

"What did you say happened, Cho?" Harry asked cautiously as he began to wind the bandage around her wrist.

Cho winced as he tightened.

"Sorry," he said.

"I fell in the woods."

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

Harry locked eyes with Cho. He could see that her defiant expression masked another emotion: fear.

"Of course I'm sure," Cho shot back.

Silence. Harry finished wrapping Cho's wrist. His hand lingered on hers caressing the bandage gently. Cho stared down at their hands. The tender action sent a shiver down her spine and warmth spread through her body. His effect on her was the exact opposite of Draco's. While Draco seemingly drained the life from her body, Harry restored it.

Cho looked up and stared at Harry's face which was clouded with concern. She wished she could tell him what Draco had done to her, but she felt that it might be a bit premature. Draco's warning echoed through her head and she didn't want to put Harry in danger when they had only just come to speaking terms.

Harry's eyes met hers and stunningly, neither of them flinched. Cho watched as Harry lifted his other hand to carefully touch the cut on her face. As the rough pads of his thumb made contact with her sensitive skin, Cho closed her eyes and almost leaned into the touch. Cho felt spellbound by the contact. The touch made her shiver as it sent an a spark through her body.

"Harry," Cho let slip out, barely above a whisper. There was no one but them.

"Ahem."

Cho and Harry whipped their heads in the direction of the sound. Hermione and Ron had stopped their banter long enough to notice the intimate exchange happening just across from them. Ron's mouth was gaping open while Hermione's eyes looked as though they were going to bulge out of her head.

Harry's hand was still on Cho's with his other suspended still inches from her face.

"We've arrived," Hermione said.

"Oh, of course," Harry said as he pulled his hands away from Cho. He cleared his throat and stood to his feet.

Cho felt her cheeks turn pink. She saw Harry and Ron exit the compartment first and Hermione waited for her to stand. Cho held her breath as she fought against the sharp twinge in her side as she stood and walked with Hermione.

"So that was… um… intense?" Hermione said. Hermione shot Cho a cheeky grin and Cho smiled and shook her head, still a bit embarrassed that she had acted that way.

"It was nothing."

"Alright," Hermione teased as she and Cho walked into the castle.

oooooooooo

While the group of four arrived at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy walked the path to the Hog's Head with determination. He would take the last train back to Hogwarts, after he finished with his business in Hogsmeade. He took great pleasure taunting the pathetic Cho Chang. He was aroused with power when he handled her roughly, bending her at his will, making her squirm and cry out in pain. He shook off his perverse thoughts as he entered the dingy pub. He surveyed the pub-goers, hooded figures and shady creatures, till his eyes finally fell on the person he was looking for.

He stalked across the room and sat opposite the hooded figure.

"Father," Draco greeted.

"Draco. I can't stay long. My presence here can be shielded for a few more moments," Lucius Malfoy replied. "Though before we get to business, I must say that I miss you, my boy. And that I am quite proud that the Dark Lord has seen it fit to include you in his grand plan."

"Thank you, father. You've taught me well."

"Well, enough of this sentimental chat. Have you introduced yourself to Miss Chang?"

"Yes. I assured her that we would be seeing much more of each other this year. I can't understand, though, father. I could have squashed her like a bug this morning. How could she, such a powerless girl, have defeated the Dark Lord?"

"Watch your tongue, Draco. The Dark Lord's reign is far from over. If everything goes as planned, it is only just beginning. Getting rid of the girl is merely the first step."

"Of course, father. Excuse me for my insolence."

"We are just meant to touch base today. Voldemort does not have any orders for you yet, but here," Lucius said while placing a circular pendant with a snake in its center on the table. "Wear this. It will alert you. It will not be detected at school. When it glows, find a private fire and then you can receive your orders."

"So you have no orders for me now?" Draco asked as he tied the pendant around his neck.

"Curb your enthusiasm, Draco. Not yet. Nothing official… except, between you and I son, make her life hell. We were so close the last time. The Dark Lord was at full power and that stupid child foiled it. She ruined our lives. Your life," Lucius spat.

Draco felt heat rise within him at his father's passionate speech. His father was right. He was living like a king last year, so close to the top of the wizarding world. But since Voldemort's fall, his father had gone into hiding with the Dark Lord, leaving him and his mother alone to fend for themselves. It was not fair.

"Yes, father."

"Good boy. I must be going now."

The two men stood up. Lucius extended his hand and Draco took it, matching his strength.

"Till our next meeting, father."

With that, Draco turned and made his way out of the pub with kindled vengeance.

oooooooooo

The Gryffindor common room was quiet at around 1 a.m. with only the house's most heroic members inhabiting it. Hermione was writing an essay near the fireplace, Ginny and Harry were playing a game of chess, and Neville, Ron and Luna were playing a game of exploding snaps.

"Has Ginny beaten you yet, Harry?" Ron called from across the room. "I'm getting impatient having to wait for you."

"Shut up, Ron. And she's nearly polished me off, but I'm not going down without a fight." As Harry said this, Ginny's queen cracked his king with her scepter. "I spoke to soon."

Ginny laughed as she cleared the board and reset it for her game with Ron.

"It must be a Weasley thing, Harry. Don't take it personally," Ginny said.

"Really, Ginny?" Harry shot back, shooting her a face.

"Yeah. Your attempts shall always be futile." Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"I'll give you futile," Harry responded as he jumped over the board, knocking over the pieces Ginny had just set and pinning her to the carpet. He mercilessly tickled her sides.

"Stop! No! I didn't mean it," Ginny said between laughs.

The common room door swung open suddenly with a creak, startling the group. Cho Chang stepped through the threshold and felt like a deer caught in headlights as she realized all eyes were on her. Her eyes caught sight of Harry balanced over Ginny Weasley in a bit of an incriminating position. Harry, noticing that Cho might get the wrong impression, moved off of Ginny. Ginny smirked at Harry's reaction. Cho tore her eyes away from the couple and made for her dorm room.

"Cho!" And twice in the same day, Hermione had pulled her from her course. Cho pivoted on her heel and faced the girl. "I'm working on the Arithmancy essay. Have you finished?"

"I've just finished it in the library," Cho replied.

"Great. You want to join me? I'm nearly finished with mine and we can chat," Hermione said. Hermione was being so friendly, Cho couldn't remember why she used to dislike the girl.

"Sure," Cho responded as she made her way to the fireplace. Everyone had settled back into their activities. She awkwardly stepped over the chess game that Ginny and Harry were setting up and settled next to Hermione on a cushion.

"What Egyptian topic did you write about?" Hermione asked.

"I wrote about the numerology used in the building of the ancient pyramids and the curses and protective powers that resulted from it," Cho replied.

"That is fascinating! I'm writing about the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. Many of them were wizards as you know and the creation of their number system was devised around magic," Hermione said. As Hermione wrote, Cho was able to have an in-depth conversation with her about their Arithmancy lessons. But as they spoke, she could feel a pair of eyes occasionally glance at her, stolen glances which she herself returned. He was sitting next to Ron, watching the chess game between the Weasley siblings.

They sat there for a long time, just chatting and relaxing till finally Hermione exclaimed, "I'm done!"

"Yippee!" Ron said sarcastically at Hermione's remark, as his knight capture the Ginny's king and he won he game. "I'm done, too. And once again, I am the champion. Can a get a high five?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ginny left Ron hanging and stood to their feet.

"Fine. You're just sore losers," Ron said as he gathered the game and put it away.

"I'm absolutely knackered. I'm ready to go to bed," Ginny said as she linked arms with Luna and headed to the dormitories. Before she left she swung around and flirtatiously waved at Harry and said, "Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed as she gathered her books. She shook her head at her friend's antics. Neville left for his room as well, leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione and Cho in the common room.

"Night, girls. I'm done," Ron said, dragging his feet toward his room.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione and Cho said.

"Well, Cho, I'll see you tomorrow. We should plan our potions procedure for Monday," Harry said.

"Sure," she said, nodding.

"Okay. Goodnight," Harry said. With that, he left.

"Come on," Hermione said. The girls walked up to their rooms, taking their time getting there. "I'm really glad that we got to hang out today. We should talk more often?"

"Yeah," Cho replied.

"Good. And how's the wrist?"

"Sore, but it's alright."

"I still think you should to go see Madame Pomphrey."

"I will if I need to, but I'm sure I won't. Thanks for the concern though."

"So, you and Harry looked comfortable today," Hermione teased.

"Ha. Yeah, about that, I don't know what came over me," Cho said, blushing at the memory.

"Ginny's harmless, by the way. She's always had this crush on Harry, but I don't think he even notices," Hermione commented offhandedly.

"And that matters to me because?"

"I'm just saying," Hermione replied. "Anyway, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Cho replied.

"Have a good night, Cho."

"Thanks. You, too."

Cho entered her room and changed into a warm, oversized Ravenclaw sweater and pajama bottoms. She climbed into bed, exhausted, but dreading sleep. She knew that rest would not come. It never did. She closed her eyes and wondered what she would dream next.

oooooooooo

_She was running. The thick green walls rose above her and she kept tripping over branches and thorns that clawed at her feet. She felt like she was being chased. She looked over her shoulder, being chased by nothing but the darkness behind her. She kept running toward a light ahead of her, somehow knowing that it was her destination. She finally came to it to see someone she never thought she would see again._

"_Cedric?" she breathed. A bruised Cedric and battered Harry reached for the glowing Triwizard Cup. "Cedric! No!"_

_Cho ran up to the boys, hoping to prevent what she knew would happen._

"_Noooooo!" she screamed as she was sucked into the swirling portal._

_She was dumped unceremoniously next to Cedric in a dark, eerie graveyard. She stood with him._

_She grabbed onto him, trying to shake him. She cried as she attempted to get him to see her, "Cedric. We have to leave!"_

_She looked at Harry who was a few feet away from her. He was smaller, younger, and looked frightened._

"_Kill the spare!" Cho heard a voice hiss from somewhere in the darkness._

_A green light shot through the darkness out of nowhere and struck Cedric. Cho screamed as his body flew into the air and landed in a heap. She ran to his corpse and sobbed as she clung to his body. His eyes were opened, frozen in pain and surprise._

_She stood and watched in horror as Harry was seized and pinned to the grave, as death eaters swarmed the graveyard from all directions. She cried in pain as the rat man known as Wormtail cut into Harry's hand. She looked down at her own hand which had somehow also become cut and dripped with blood. She watched as the Voldemort was thrown into the cauldron as a shriveled infant-man and emerge as the snakelike being, towering over his minions. _

_Cho ran to be at Harry's side as he and Voldemort engaged in a power struggle. Cho screamed at Harry to get up when he writhed on the ground under the Crucio curse and hid with him when he stumbled away. Harry emerged from behind the stone grave and faced the Dark Lord. As the two spells were cast, Cho grabbed onto his shoulders, willing him to win. Cho, along with Harry, was suddenly mesmerized by spirits that began to spring out of Voldemort's wand. Cho gasped as she saw the bluish, glowing spirits of Harry's parents float to his side._

"_Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment. Do you understand?" his father said._

"_Harry, take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father," Cedric said._

"_Let go. Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go. Let go!" Harry's beautiful mother said._

_Harry let go of the connection, letting the spirits swarm Voldemort, ran to Cedric's body, and called for the cup portkey. _

"_Harry! Wait for me!" Cho screamed as she ran for the boy. But he and Cedric's body disappeared without her, leaving her alone in the graveyard. "No."_

_Cho turned around to find that the area that was once inhabited by Death Eaters and Voldemort was empty. Cho wandered through the graveyard, tears streaming down her face, trying to find her way out. _

_Cho turned a corner and there, in the middle of the dark graveyard, stood little Shendi. She wore her favorite pink, floral dress and stood there with a soft, innocent expression._

"_Cho! Hi. Have you seen Lily? I can't find her. Cho, why are you crying?" she asked, cocking her head to one side._

_Cho ran up to the little girl, fell to her knees, and pulled her into a hug. She could smell the familiar sweet scent of sugar in her baby sister's hair. _

"_Cho."_

"_Yes, baby?" Cho said, holding her sister's face between her shaking hands._

"_Why did you let me die?"_

"_What?" Cho squeaked in horror._

"_Why did you let me die?" she repeated innocently._

"_I... I didn't. I didn't," Cho replied._

_Shendi giggled. "Yeah you did."_

_With that, Shendi grabbed Cho's hands from the side of her face and with power that a small child could not possess, took her right hand in her own and twisted Cho around, trapping her on the ground with her arm behind her back. A knee pushed into her back and the grip on her wrist tightened and pulled, straining her shoulder. The body above her leaned over her and Draco Malfoy breathed into her ear, "Vengeance is mine, bitch. You are mine."_

_She felt her neck prickle and burn and her body go numb. She felt the tip of a wand press into her back._

"_Crucio."_

_Cho screamed in agony._

oooooooooo

Cho awoke with a scream bursting through her dry lips. She slowly sat up and she shook as sobs racked her small frame. The memories of her dream came flooding back to her. The graveyard, the ceremony, Shendi, Draco, Cedric.

"Cedric," Cho moaned as she continued to sob. Cho pushed off her comforter and stumbled out of bed and out of her door, letting her feet guide her. It was still dark out and the hallway was lit by torches. Cho's body continued to rack with involuntary cries as she pulled open the door to the common room. Just as she set foot into the common room, the door to the boys' dormitories swung open and Harry stepped out. Through her tears, Cho couldn't read his expression. His hair was more mussed than usual and his eyes were glassy. His brow was scrunched in deep thought and he was quivering a bit. As soon as his eyes met hers, he strode over to her. They were only inches apart.

Cho opened her mouth as though to explain when Harry shushed her and said, "I know."

Cho nodded and sighed with exhaustion. Cho swayed and Harry reacted, taking her by the shoulders and steadying her.

"I'm so tired," Cho said, tears pricking her eyes at the intensity of her sleep deprivation.

"Okay," Harry said. Cho pointed to the large sofa in front of the lit fireplace and Harry walked with her. Harry let Cho lie down. While Cho was exhausted, Harry was wide-awake. He had just awoken from his own dream. It was during Cho's fifth year, during the final task.

_The crowded bleachers above them shook with excitement and hollers filled the air. Cho and Cedric stood together beneath the wooden beams._

"_Be careful. I hate that you're doing this. It's foolish. People have died you know," Cho chided._

"_That rarely happens. And I'm going to win this, Cho. I know it. And when I do, we're going to have the best celebration. Butterbeer, fireworks, more butterbeer," Cedric said, keeping the mood light._

"_Let's just celebrate a safe return. Okay?" Cho said, tears pricking her eyes._

"_Don't cry," Cedric said, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Cho?"_

"_Yes, Cedric?" Cho said, looking deeply into his eyes._

"_I love you," Cedric whispered. _

"_I… look Cedric… I," Cho stammered, looking down at her feet._

"_Shhh. I know we haven't been going out for long, but that's how I feel. You don't have to say it back, but I love you. I'm going to prove it to you by coming back to you. Alright?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise," Cedric replied. They shared a long tender kiss and held each other for a few moments with their foreheads touching, eyes closed. The crowd grew steadily louder, demanding the arrival of the champions._

"_You'd better go now," Cho whispered. Cedric stole one more quick kiss and gave Cho a cheeky smile._

"_It's going to be fine," Cedric said, jogging backwards and away from her, "You worry to much."_

_Cho gave out a laugh and walked up to the join her friends in the bleachers._

_The next thing Harry knew, he was up in the bleachers next to Cho, looking down at Cedric's body and himself suddenly appear in the middle of the grass. He watched Cho's expression change from anxiety, to confusion, to horror. He watched as she brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs. He followed her as she slowly made her way down to Cedric's body. Mr. Diggory screamed in agony, clinging to the body of his son. Mr. Diggory stood and paced madly about, denying that it was real._

_Harry watched sadly as Cho stood next to Cedric in shock and cry as she stared at his vacant eyes._

Harry nearly woke up with a sob. He knew that once he had awoken that Cho must have experienced the same night. He felt it and his feet willed him downstairs. It wasn't chance that she was there when he arrived. Their bodies just knew.

He involuntarily reached out and stroked her hair. Realizing what he had done, he apologized, but didn't move his hand from her dark, silky hair. Cho took his hand and pulled him down onto the couch. He sat down and watched as Cho carefully shifted and laid her head onto Harry's lap, facing toward the fire. Harry stroked his hand through Cho's hair, calming her. Her body finally relaxed and he listened as her breath became even. Cho fell into a comfortable slumber, leaving Harry to stare at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

He didn't know what the morning would bring. He didn't know what was going on between him and Cho. She had begun to open up to him, but was adamant to conceal so much. He didn't really know who she was either. In the dream he had just had, she was this caring, sweet, passionate girl. When he pursued her in his fifth year, she was shy, still sweet, but also a bit lost. Now, she had been through so much, that Harry found it hard to recognize the girl he once knew except in her moments of vulnerability, like on the train or what was currently taking place.

"Who are you, Cho?" he whispered as he ran his hand over he head. As he did this, he noticed a mark on the back of her neck. He moved more of her hair aside to see it, but without light he couldn't make out the whole thing. He put his finger to the mark, feeling the raised skin of a scar, feeling the complexity of it. He pulled her hair back over it, his attempts to see the scar futile. He didn't know how long he sat in the same position, but eventually, he joined Cho in the realm of sleep.

oooooooooo

Please read and review. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter.

I just want to make sure that people are still reading. Thanks!

Rowena-Lily


	6. Her Prophecy

Hey-yoooo! Sorry for the wait. This chapter has actually been done for a while. I just like to make sure that I have the next chapter ready so I'm a bit ahead of the game, ya know?

So here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Her Prophecy

Awakeness nudged Harry gently from his slumber. He slowly blinked, letting his eyes grow accustom to the slowly brightening morning light. He glanced at the clock, which read 6 o'clock. He then noticed his position and stiffened. Somehow during the night, he had maneuvered himself so that he was lying behind Cho, spooning her with his body. His arm was draped around her waist and her head was tucked into the crook of his shoulder. She must have felt the change in his body because Cho began to stir.

Cho opened her eyes to see a nearly extinguished, glowing fireplace. She felt warm, lying on the couch… next to Harry? Cho bolted upright and moaned as a sharp pain shot up her side.

"Cho?" Harry asked, sitting up as well.

"It's fine," Cho breathed, gritting her teeth against the throbbing. "It's my own fault."

"Let me see," Harry whispered, moving her hand from her side and slowly pulling up her slouchy sweater. Harry sighed with sympathy as he saw a large bruise spread from the center of her stomach, to her ribs. "Cho, this didn't happen from just falling down."

"It did."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

"But I could help you."

"I don't need your help," Cho snapped.

"Yes you do," Harry said gently and without waver.

The pair locked eyes, intensity present in both of their gazes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice came from behind them. The pair turned their heads to meet the gaze of Ginny Weasley who was dressed in her quidditch practice robes. Her arms were folded and her brow was cocked in obvious disapproval. "I hope you haven't forgotten Captain, but we have practice in forty minutes."

"Oh. Right!" Harry said, smacking his forehead with his palm. "Um, yeah. I'll meet you down for breakfast."

"Good. And wake up, Ron. He's probably out like a rock." With that, Ginny stalked out of the common room, staring at Cho as she went. Her glare wasn't threatening, but was surely meant to make Cho feel awkward, which it did.

Harry turned back to Cho.

"We need to talk about last night. About the things that you've been seeing. I bet you have a lot of questions," Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Meet me outside the main entrance at twelve. We can talk out where no one will hear."

"Fine."

Harry stood and left for his dorm, leaving Cho alone in the common room. She tucked her legs into her chest and rested her head on her knees. Cho thought about her actions last night, surprised that her feet carried her to the common room, surprised Harry had met her there, surprised that she ended up falling asleep with Harry on the couch. She was a tad annoyed with herself that she snapped at Harry. He was only trying to help, but Cho was still resisting letting Harry in. She was too complicated. She had too much baggage.

For once, Cho wasn't still bone tired in the morning. When Harry comforted her last night, stroking his fingers through her hair, she was lulled into a dreamless sleep. That was the first time her sleep wasn't littered with nightmares. _How?_

Cho stood and made her way to her room to change. She told Hermione that she would meet her for breakfast and that they would work on their Ancient Runes papers.

oooooooooo

Cho clumsily forked a piece of egg into her mouth with her left hand. Her right was unfortunately out of commission, sore and stiff.

"So the world was lost underwater. So many wizards have tried to penetrate the shields surrounding it, and have died in the process. It's so fascinating. I mean, what kind of impenetrable forces did they come across?" Hermione rambled on, having done her research on the lost world of Atlantis.

Cho's piece of bacon fell from her fork right before it reached her lips.

Hermione gave a snort. Cho shot her an annoyed look.

"Don't give me that. I told you to see the nurse. Suffer the consequences," Hermione said, shifting her eyebrows.

Cho gave up on her plated food and instead opted for her muffin. Cho turned the page of her Ancient Runes textbook and thought up another sentence in her mind. Her quill scratched her thoughts on the parchment on its own accord, having been enchanted to do so. Cho and Hermione continued to work for hours, long past the moment the breakfast food disappeared. The two finally finished as the lunch setting materialized before them.

Hermione and Cho began closing their books and rolling their parchments.

"You know, Cho. I said it yesterday night, but it's really great hanging out with you more," Hermione commented. Cho smiled in response. "I mean, I love the boys no matter how stubborn or thick they can be, but it's nice to have someone especially intellectual to talk to."

"You, too."

The two girls stood and made for the common room. As they exited the great hall, Ron, Harry and Ginny were about to enter, freshly showered after an intense practice session. They two groups stopped before the entrance.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked.

"Great. Cup-worthy," Ron commented with an excited grin.

"Yup. First match is against Slytherin Halloween morning," Ginny said.

"Oh, speaking of Halloween, I had a Head Girl/Prefects meeting this morning and we're going to be having a ball on Halloween night," Hermione said excitedly.

"Really?" Ginny said, becoming giddy.

"Yeah. The announcement is going to be in the Great Hall," Hermione started. Suddenly a roar was heard coming from the hall behind them. "Or rather, the announcement was in the Great Hall."

"We'll see you later," Hermione said. With that the two groups made for their destinations.

"Hey," Harry said, reaching for Cho's hand, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder. "Twelve?"

Cho nodded and broke the contact, catching up with Hermione who had stopped at the foot of the staircase.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. We're just going to talk later," Cho replied.

"Oh. Anything in particular?"

"Yeah. We've been… going to through some things and need to clear those things up," Cho said, choosing her words wisely.

"Is it… about the dreams?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

Cho stopped in her tracks.

"Harry told you?

"Well, he hasn't said much lately, but he was really freaked out at the beginning of the term." Hermione couldn't read Cho's expression. "Come on."

They made their way up to the Cho's bedroom and settled onto her bed.

"Harry talked to Ron and me about it when it first started. And so I thought that I'd do some research about it. I looked up dreams and this form of dream sharing and it means something. Sharing memories represents a whole other dimension of connection. Did it start after you met on the train? After you had that weird shock?"

Cho nodded.

"See, I read about something like this. That was the initial connection. You and Harry are somehow bound together by this exchange. And you're connected because you share something in common. Something powerful."

Cho didn't know what to say. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I'm still researching it though. There's more to learn about it. I suppose you've been seeing things that are a bit out there concerning Harry."

Hermione took her silence as a yes.

Cho looked at the clock at her bedside, which read a quarter to noon. "I should be heading down now."

"Okay. But listen, Cho. Whether you like it or not, you're in this now and there's no turning back. Knowing as much as you know, you're just as invested in Harry's life as Ron or me. I just want you to know what you're getting into and to let you know that sometimes, being friends with Harry is difficult, but he is worth it."

Hermione gave Cho an encouraging squeeze to her arm and exited the room. Cho was left to contemplate Hermione's words. _No turning back? Invested?_ Cho wanted to start the school year and end it all the while being free of conflict or interest. Pulling on her jacket and heading down to meet Harry, Cho knew that that would be impossible.

oooooooooo

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Students were on "find-date" mode as boys and girls began to intermingle more readily.

"So who are you going to take?" Ginny asked Ron.

Ron swallowed a mouthful of his roast and said, "Hermione. She knows I want to take her after the fuss that was made over the Yule Ball and she's said before that she'd go with me to the next ball. I still have to ask her, though."

"Ask her nicely. She just wants a bit of romance," Ginny scolded. "You know, show her you care? Show her you _like _her?"

"Shut up, Ginny."

"Seriously, Ron. It's been nearly seven years and you still haven't asked her out. You _are _an idiot," Ginny said. Ron smoldered and continued his lunch. "So how about you, Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, taken out of his daze.

"Are you planning on taking anyone to the ball?"

"Um… I… I don't know. We've only just heard about it and I haven't given it that much thought," Harry stuttered.

"Well, we're friends and I was wondering if I could make that decision easy for you? Would you like to go with me to the ball?"

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed upon hearing his sister's forwardness.

"What? I can't ask a boy to a ball? What about feminism? And we're friends, Harry. I just think that we could have fun. No strings attached. Just a fun night with your friend?" Ginny said.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Harry. Don't make me look foolish," Ginny said with a playful pout.

Harry glanced at Ron who was just shaking his head at his sister.

"Um…" Harry didn't want to make Ginny feel bad. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, Gin, I'll go to the ball with you."

Ginny smiled victoriously and gave Harry a quick hug before bolting from the table and to her group of friends. Ron shrugged his shoulders, not having a word to say about his sister's antics. Harry glanced at the clock, which read noon. _Crap!_

"I've got to go. I'll catch up with you later," Harry said as he pulled on his coat and raced for the main entrance.

oooooooooo

Cho sat on the ledge of the stone bridge near the main entrance. Glancing at her wrist, she noticed it was after noon. She swung her legs back and forth and snuggled into her jacket as a cold breeze passed through.

Harry pushed the heavy door open and jogged to where he saw Cho. She was sitting at the bridge a few yards ahead. Her cheeks were rosy and wind bitten. Harry finally met her.

"Sorry, I'm late," Harry said, breathing a bit awkwardly.

"It's okay."

"Do you want to start walking?"

"Sure."

The pair wandered the grounds for a bit, Cho and Harry staying within close proximity.

"So…" Harry started.

"Yeah."

"Um… You can ask me whatever you want. I'm not going to hide anything from you," Harry said.

"How do you know Sirius Black?"

"He was my godfather."

"_Was_ your godfather."

"Yeah. He's gone now." Harry explained to Cho his godfather's innocence. He explained how Sirius had been disguising himself as a black dog and how he had been hiding in the Shrieking Shack. He explained his escape and his residence in Grimmauld Place. And he explained, though not in detail, that he had died.

"Wow," Cho breathed when Harry finished.

"Yeah. He was a good man."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much to talk about him as it used to. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yeah."

Harry explained the trials and tests he and his friends had gone through while retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry explained how Tom Riddle had kept his younger spirit in a journal and how he saved Ginny while battling the basilisk. He talked about Lupin and the discovery of Peter Pettigrew's betrayal. Harry talked about the events up to his third year and then he realized what was next.

"Do you want to ask me about it?"

Cho was silent at first before saying, "I think the memory was self-explanatory."

Harry and Cho continued to walk till they found themselves near the pitch where the final task had taken place.

"I have something to say to you, Cho. I just want to apologize for being so insensitive. I was really unforgiveable in the past because I was immature and I didn't understand relationships or any of that stuff," Harry said, the image of Cho and Cedric under the bleachers fresh in his mind.

"I forgive you, though, where is this coming from?" Cho asked.

Harry cocked his head toward the bleachers, motioning for her to follow him. Cho began to feel a swelling in her chest as Harry led her behind and under the wooden structure to a place that she remembered all too well. Cho stopped in her tracks while Harry continued on, stood on the very spot and turned around to face her.

"It's coming from what happened right here. I couldn't understand till I saw what I saw. Then I realized I was being a jerk."

"He said… he promised," Cho whispered, blinking back tears.

"And he wanted to keep his promise. Cho, I'm sorry. It's my fault," Harry said, turning his back to her, ashamed of the pain he had caused her.

Cho mustered the courage to approach Harry and place her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Harry. I've seen all that you've gone through. It's not your fault. It's his."

_Voldemort_, Harry thought. Without thinking, Harry reached for her hand and squeezed it. And to his surprise, she squeezed back.

"Come on," Cho said. They broke apart and continued to walk. "So I had an interesting conversation with Hermione."

"About?"

"About our dreams."

"I hope you don't mind that Ron and Hermione know. They wouldn't tell anyone."

"No, it's okay. They're your best friends. Anyway, she said that she's been researching dreams."

"And?"

"She said we're sharing memories because we share something else in common. I understand that, but what can that commonality be? It has to be something extremely specific for us to be experiencing this."

Remembering last night, Harry stopped Cho and pushed her hair off her neck.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"This," Harry said, pulling her sweater off her neck to reveal the scar. Harry gasped at what he saw. It was an intricate scar. It was large, taking up the back of her neck: an exotic phoenix, it's wings spread, framed by an ornate circle. "That's not a normal scar. Where did you get it?"

Cho pushed Harry's hands away and folded her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Cho. You can talk to me. I've shared so much with you. You can trust me!" Harry insisted.

"I'm not ready, okay? I can't. Not yet. It still hurts, Harry… to talk about them."

Harry looked at the frail figure standing before him and understood. "I'm sorry. When you're ready."

Harry approached her and enveloped her in a hug. Cho didn't resist it; rather, she took comfort in his warmth and understanding.

"I didn't ask for this," Cho said, slightly muffled by Harry's jacket.

"None of us did, but we're going to be alright. He won't win," Harry said.

"What does it mean though? What am I supposed to do?"

"I wish I had answers for you, but we'll find them together. Okay?" Harry said, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes. Cho looked deeply into his and saw no mask, only honesty. And she trusted what he said. Drowning in his emerald greens, she felt a familiar spark. It wasn't like the electric current that ran through her when they first touched on the train. This spark was rooted deep in her chest, in her heart. It made her catch her breath. She knew what this feeling was. _Uh oh_, she thought. She was falling. She reached her hand up to his head and ran her finger over his scar, studying the raised lightening bolt on his skin.

A crack of thunder exploded through the air, startling the pair. The overcast sky began to pour water on them. Harry grabbed Cho's good hand and they ran back to the castle. When they finally made it back inside, they were both shivering and soaked to the bone. Harry shook his head, flicking water everywhere.

"Hey," Cho said as the water flew into her face. She broke into a grin as Harry laughed.

"Sorry."

The pair ran up the stairs, past staring students, and to the common room filled with, you guessed it, more staring students. They wove through the students and to the dormitory entrances where they would have to part.

"So, potions homework? After dinner in the common room?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, see you then."

And with that, the two went their separate ways.

oooooooooo

Friday came slowly. School was grueling: tests, papers, practicals, research. But Friday finally came after the students quickly fled from McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom.

"Weekend!" Ron exclaimed. "I never thought you would come."

"Oh it wasn't that bad, Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered as the he, Hermione, Harry and Cho headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"It's easy for me to say because I do my work," Hermione chided.

"What? I do my work!"

"Ron, 'borrowing' my or Cho's essays at the eleventh hour doesn't count."

"Well, you enable me. In fact, I blame you for me being this way."

Harry and Cho had to stifle laughs at the back and forth banter between the two. Ever since they spoke last Sunday, Cho had loosened up and joined their group. It was no longer the three of them. It was now the four of them.

The group sat down and began eating.

Halfway through their meal, Hermione started, "So we have another meeting tonight?"

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"What meeting?" Cho asked.

"A DA meeting of course," Ron said.

"You still have those?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Last year it became a legitimate club. Mind you we have different kinds of meetings. We have big groups meeting that are monitored by Tonks for anyone who wants to join. And then we have more serious, intense meetings with the loyal original members and those are just taught by me."

"Oh," Cho said, "Which meeting is it tonight."

"Original members," Hermione said, "You're welcome to join, Cho. I'm sorry I hadn't mentioned it earlier."

"Um.. yeah. I don't think so."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember how the DA ended the first time. Because of me? I don't think the original members will take too kindly to me rejoining."

"Oh that's history. Come on. It will be-"

"Nope," Cho said, holding her hand up. "And that's final."

"Fine. We'll just have fun hexing and cursing each other and you can write an essay," Harry said.

"I will," Cho shot back, sticking out her tongue. Cho smiled at him. Since spending more time with the group, she had found herself joking around like her old self and allowing herself to have fun. It was a relief to know that she wasn't doomed to a year of sulking and loneliness.

"So, Ronald. Is there anything you want to ask me?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Like what?" Ron asked, oblivious to what she was talking about.

"Ron! Oh I don't know. Maybe something along the lines of 'Hermione, will you be so kind as to go to the ball me?' Seriously, the ball is two weeks away."

Ron's eyes widened, realizing he had yet to ask her.

"You know I've already had two other competent boys ask to take me and I had to let them know that I would think about it. My answer might be different for the next guy that comes around."

"Can I ask you now?"

"No you can't ask me now."

"But you just said that I had to ask you."

"Leave it, Ron."

Ron's mouth was left gaping, half masticated food sitting on his tongue. Cho and Harry smiled with amusement.

"How about you, Cho? Has anyone asked you?"

Cho shot her a 'seriously' look.

"Of course not. Who wants to go to the ball with 'zombie girl'?" Cho said with a dry laugh.

"That 'zombie girl' joke is long passed. Stupid Malfoy. Are you planning on going?" Ron asked.

"I don't think-"

"Hey, you should go with Harry!" Hermione offered. Harry gulped and Cho looked over at Harry. Cho had secretly been hoping that Harry might want to ask her. She hadn't mentioned it, not wanting to look desperate, but now the issue was on the table. "Harry?"

"I um… I… You see," Harry stuttered as he was put on the spot.

"He's already got a date," Ron said for Harry.

Cho's heart sank, but she didn't let her disappointment show. _Of course he's got a date already. He's Harry Potter, _Cho thought.

"Oh? Who is it?" Hermione asked, also disappointed at the news.

"It's-"

"Hey, Harry!" The group looked up to see Ginny stop by the group. "I've just ordered my dress. I think you're going to like it."

Ginny winked at Harry and continued on her way through the Great Hall.

"Ginny," Harry finished.

Cho sucked up her own feelings.

"You're going to have a great time, Harry. Ginny is a lot of fun," Cho smiled, reassuring Harry's decision.

"It's not like he had much choice. Ginny nearly shoved the idea down his throat as soon as the ball was announced," Ron said.

"You still have to go, Cho," Hermione said.

"Alone?"

"Why not? I know lots of girls that will be going solo. Besides, it could be a positive thing. You're not going to be trapped by a bad date. I mean look at me. I'm going to be stuck with, Ronald," Hermione said jokingly.

"I resent that," Ron replied with a mouthful of food.

"Come. Please. I'd be bored to death without you," Hermione pleaded.

"I resent that, too," Ron said.

"Well, if only to prevent you from death, I'll go," Cho said. Cho wasn't one of those girls who needed a date, as though for some sort of validation. She could go to the ball solo, hang out with Hermione and then leave early.

"Yes!"

The group finished their meal, still chatting, but there was an air of awkwardness present between Harry and Cho. Cho was of course hoping that he might ask her, but he didn't seem at all upset about going with Ginny, which led her to believe that he probably wouldn't have asked her anyway. She had done well to ignore the fuzzy feeling in her chest when he laughed or when they shared a moment. She believed she was capable of stuffing the feelings down for as long as necessary. On their way back to the common room, Cho hung back with Ron for a moment as they climbed the stairs.

"Flowers," Cho stated.

"What?"

"Flowers, Ronald. Give her flowers. It's a nice gesture."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Conjure up some nice ones and ask her to the ball before you head down for you meeting."

"And you think that will impress her?"

"I think that she'd really like it."

"Thanks, Cho. You're a savior."

"It's my pleasure. And I also don't want to hear her rattle on about it for the next week."

oooooooooo

Cho sat in the Gryffindor common room. Her books and parchment lay out on the coffee table that sat in front of the cozy fireplace. She sat on a plush pillow, scratching sentences out with her quill. Her wrist had finally fully healed and she found a new appreciation for writing.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you!" Cho heard Hermione exclaim. Cho turned around to see Hermione and Ron standing at the opposite side of the room. Other students turned their heads to see Hermione enveloping Ron in a hug. Cho smiled at her two friends. When they pulled apart, Cho saw Hermione clutching a large, bright bouquet of exotic flowers. Ron was blushing.

Hermione and Ron made their way to Harry and Ginny who were sitting behind her on the sofa.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked. Ginny got up and linked arms with Hermione. They became girly and giggly as they exited the common room.

"Later, Cho. We'll be back quite late," Harry said.

"Yeah. Have fun."

"Oh, we will. Have fun with your Muggle Studies essay," Harry teased. Harry turned as left. Ron gave Cho a grateful look and Cho nodded in acknowledgment. She was happy to help.

After they left, Cho went to work on her essay. Students in the common room trickled out slowly. Having finished her essay, Cho got up from her place on the floor and sat up on the couch. She cracked open her potions book to read and study ahead. She didn't know for how long she read, but the words began to fuzz till Cho finally fell asleep on the couch.

_Cho opened her eyes and looked around her. White orbs were stacked high to the ceiling all around her, illuminating the dark, musty room. What could the orbs be, Cho thought. She cautiously walked up a row, unsure of what she might find. She looked to her right and was surprised to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. She stood amongst the group. Harry held an orb in his hand. She listened as the orb rasped._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives."_

"_Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. _

_Cho whipped her head around to see a death eater. His evil, metallic mask wisped away to reveal a man she recognized as Lucius Malfoy. Harry asked where his godfather was. Lucius answered maliciously, telling him the Voldemort had sent him visions. Lucius demanded that Harry hand over the prophecy._

"_Prophecy?" Cho muttered, indicating the orb._

_Behind him, a crazed, pale woman cackled, someone Neville identified as Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked._

"_Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made?" Lucius replied. Cho watched the scene play out till something caught her attention out of the corner or her eye. Cho weaved through her friends toward a glowing orb that was pulling her, beckoning her toward it. She finally came right up to it. The silvery ball stood at eye level. Cho squinted at the aged parchment tag that was attached to the dusty ball stand. It read 'Cho Chang.' Cho gasped at the revelation that she too had a prophecy. Cho was fearful. Why would she have a prophecy? Cho's trembling fingers reached out to touch the ball when she was startled._

"_Stupefy!" the group yelled as they sprinted away. Cho panicked and bolted to follow them. She could hear them yelling curses as she weaved in and out of rows to catch up with them. _

"_Reducto!" Cho heard Ginny cry out. Cho turned a corner to see the group begin to run. She turned her head and realized why. The rows of orbs began to rain down in a ripple effect. Cho sprinted after the group as fast as she could. Cho made it through the door to see her friends in a circle being held from behind at wand point. Harry stood in the middle of the room with Lucius standing in front of him, his arm outstretched._

"_Give me the prophecy. Now," Lucius said. He threatened to kill Harry's friends. Harry reluctantly handed over the orb._

"_Get away from my godson," Cho heard someone say. She turned to see Sirius Black standing behind Lucius. Sirius connected a powerful punch to Lucius' face causing him to fall and drop the orb, which shattered as it hit the stone ground. Things happened in a whirlwind as Cho walked around the room, watching the events unfold. Bright white entities swirled swiftly through the air, finally reaching tangibility as aurors. She saw aurors she recognized as Defense Against Dark Arts teachers- Lupin, Mad Eye Mood, and Tonks- engage in battle which the Death eaters along with others._

_Cho watched as Harry and Sirius duel Lucius. Harry landed a good curse._

"_Nice one, James," Sirius exclaimed. Sirius then disarmed him and sent him flying._

"_Avada Kedavra," Cho heard Bellatrix Lestrange say. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the green bolt flew from the tip of Lestrange's wand to Sirius. Harry stood in shock as Sirius' form was hit and then whisked into a large archway that stood in the middle of the room. Cho put her hand to her mouth as she watch Harry crumble. Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt his pain and anguish beat madly in her own heart. She watched as Harry broke free of Lupin's arms and chase after Bellatrix. She passed the others in the room and out the door to see Harry standing over Bellatrix and Voldemort behind Harry. _

_Harry turned to face Voldemort, but Voldemort was too quick and sent Harry's wand flying out of his hand. Suddenly Headmaster Dumbledore flooed into the room, emerging from the green flames. An intense battle ensued. Their wands spewed power. The elements were of fire and water came into play. Cho ducked as Voldemort deflected a blast from Dumbledore, sending it outward and causing broken glass to rain down. Voldemort channeled the shards right at Dumbledore who made the jagged pieces turn to dust._

_As Dumbledore and Harry stood, Voldemort vanished in a cloud of dust. Harry then collapsed on the ground, his eyes becoming dark and sunken._

"_You've lost old man," Voldemort said from within Harry. Dumbledore crouched to the ground as Harry's body twisted and contorted on the ground._

"_Harry. Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you're not," Dumbledore said. Tears rolled down Cho's cheek as she watched and felt. Harry writhed on the ground and fought against Voldemort, till finally Harry broke through._

"_You're the weak one and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." With that, a dark spirit sprung out of Harry's chest. Cho rushed over to Harry, kneeling next to him._

"_You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything… You too, Cho Chang," Voldemort sneered. Cho gasped and looked up to see a wand pointed right at her face._

"_Crucio!"_

Cho bolted upright with a scream only to be caught by a pair of strong hands. Tears streamed down her face as she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She did not question it. She only allowed herself to sink into the safety of the gesture. Her body gave involuntary jerks as the residual pain of the Crucio curse coursed through her limbs and out of her body. Cho pulled away from the arms, already knowing whom they belonged to.

Cho pulled back to see a concerned, freaked out Harry. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. Recalling all of her dream, Cho felt a prick in her heart as she replayed what he had gone through with Sirius. She then remembered the prophecy: neither can live while the other survives. A new wave of emotions and tears surfaced as she placed her hands at the sides of his head, framing his face. Her thumbs stroked his skin as she comforted him, though he did not know it. Cho's cries slowed till they became a hiccup. Harry brought his hand to her face and pushed her hair back. He managed to give her a small smile.

"What's going on?" he asked tenderly, his face still in her hands.

"You have to win. You have to beat him," she whispered back.

Harry nodded, assuming she had seen the prophecy from his memory. Cho took in a deep breath and was able to compose herself. She let her hands drop from Harry's face. Finally able to separate herself from the intensity of the dream, Cho saw that the common room was empty and dark aside from she and Harry who were sitting on the couch and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione was standing a distance away, concern and fear written on her face. Ron had an arm around her and wore a similar expression. Cho could only make out the form of Ginny who had taken to the back of the room, hidden in shadow.

"I'm sorry," Cho apologized, feeling sheepish at the emotional display she had just put on.

Ginny made for her dorm room and Hermione and Ron sat on the coffee table, in front of Harry and Cho.

"What did you see, Cho?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"You all, in a room with orbs. Sirius. Voldemort. The prophecy."

"Now you know. Now you can understand Harry's destiny," Hermione said.

"I'm frightened for you," Cho said to Harry.

"I am too," Harry simply stated.

"There was something else, Harry," Cho said, looking down nervously.

"Tell me."

"I was there in the room with the prophecies… and," Cho met Harry's gaze, light from the fire illuminating their faces. "And I saw one for me."

"Saw what?"

Cho gulped. "A prophecy."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked stunned.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Cho nodded. "It was pulling me toward it. It had my name on it. I tried to… I didn't have a chance to hear it. I'm not sure I wanted to hear it either."

"I'm not quite sure that you would have been able to since you were in a memory," Hermione stated.

"Hold on a second. Let's back track. The point is that she has one. How? I mean, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, if you can recall, all of the prophecies were destroyed that night. So I don't think that we are going to able to do anything," Hermione said.

"Ron? You haven't said anything," Cho said, looking at the redhead.

"No, I'm… I'm still freaking out inside," Ron muttered, having gone pale.

"We have to find out what that prophecy said," Harry said determinedly. "For Cho's sake."

"Maybe I don't want to," Cho whispered off to the side.

"What?" Harry asked surprised by her comment. "How can you not want to know what it says?"

"Well, maybe I don't want to know that I have to either win or die. That the future of wizardkind is dependent on me. Maybe I don't want to have to be constantly looking over my shoulder in fear," Cho defended.

Harry was silent.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know that her hearing it is even a possibility at this point," Hermione said. "It's late, we should just sleep on this information and maybe tackle it tomorrow."

Everyone stood up in agreement. Cho gathered her things. Harry walked with Cho, his hand placed softly on the small of her back. When they came to the entrances to the dorms, Hermione and Ron left through them with a goodnight.

Harry stood with Cho in front of the girls' dormitory door.

"I'm so sorry about your godfather," Cho said.

Harry nodded. "He was shortly exonerated after. I just wished that he had known that the rest of the world knew he was innocent. Hell! I wish that I hadn't been tricked into going that night."

"He would have been proud of you. And he was protecting you. He would have done anything for you, Harry."

"I know. Good night, Cho," Harry said.

"Good night, Harry."

oooooooooo

Read and review please!


	7. Misunderstandings

I'm not over writing this. I just lose all inspiration for very long periods of time. Sorry about that. I have a bit more written so I figure I'll throw it up for you guys and keep putting up more when the writing juices get flowing. Updating is obviously sporadic.

Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

oooooooooo

That night, Harry had a dream of his own.

_Harry was in the castle, walking up a hallway. He turned a corner to find Cho walking alone ahead of him, minding her own business. He sprinted to catch up with her. She appeared brighter and not at all tired. He cheeks were rounder and rosier and her eyes were sparkling. She was still donning her Ravenclaw robes. Cho was about to turn a right when out of nowhere she was stunned._

"_Stupefy!"_

_Rage filled Harry as Cho flew into the stonewall. He ran to Cho's side as she winced, grabbing her shoulder. She stood and got a look at her attackers. Malfoy stood twirling his wand in his hands, flanked by Crabbe and Pansy._

"_Where were you off to, Chang?" Draco questioned, approaching her. He came right up to Cho, towering over her petite frame._

"_Nowhere," Cho answered back._

"_Nowhere?" Draco mocked. "I don't believe you."_

"_It's none of your business," Cho challenged, which was followed by a swift backhand to her cheek that echoed in the hallway. Harry yelled in rage and charged Malfoy only to make no contact and pass right through him like a ghost. Harry fumed as he watched Cho hold her cheek._

"_Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, but to no avail._

"_Let me ask you again. Where the hell were you going?"_

"_Nowhere! And even if I were to be going anywhere of importance, I would never tell you," Cho spat._

"_We'll just see about that," Draco said, roughly grabbing Cho's elbow and pulling her toward Umbridge's office. They entered the bright pink, cat decorated office to find Umbridge standing at the ready._

"_Miss Chang, so glad that you could meet with me at this time," Umbridge said with a sourly sweet expression._

_Cho didn't respond._

"_As you know, I have been on the look out for students who have been very uncooperative, breaking rules and such, practicing dangerous magic. And I have it under good knowledge that you can help me."_

_Cho still said nothing._

"_If you tell me, I will grant you immunity from punishment. Nothing will happen to you. It could be anonymous, too. I am trying to create a safe environment for this school. It is practically your obligation to tell me who you were going to see at this hour without permission."_

_Cho uttered not one word._

"_Come now, Miss Chang. My patience is wearing thin. Tell me where you were going."_

_Silence._

"_Tell me!" Umbridge screamed. The yell startled everyone in the room including Cho, but she merely looked past Umbridge out the window and held her lips tight. Umbridge huffed and fumed with anger. "Fine then. I was hoping to do this the civil way, but we're going to have to use other measures."_

_Umbridges nodded at the Slytherins and the students grinned as they forced Cho into a chair at the other side of the room. Cho struggled against them, but they held her in place as Umbridge retrieved a vial from her desk drawer. Umbridge uncorked the vial, forced Cho's mouth open, and poured the liquid in. Cho spit the liquid into Crabbe's face and received another hit for it. Unfortunately the few ingested drops were all that were needed._

"_Now, Cho, where were you off to this evening?"_

"_To a DA meeting."_

"_What is the DA?"_

"_Dumbledore's Army."_

_Umbridge looked as though smoke was coming from her ears at the sound of the name._

"_Where is this meeting held?"_

"_In the Room of Requirement."_

"_Where is this Room of Requirement?"_

"_Seventh floor, opposite the tapestry."_

_Umbridge nodded at the Slytherins who hoisted up Cho and followed Umbridge out the door. Filch joined them and set to work breaking through the stone wall. Harry looked on as he saw himself and the other DA members stare at Cho through the hole in the wall with disappointment and disgust._

oooooooooo

The next morning, Harry awoke with a guilty feeling in his gut. The realization of Cho's false betrayal was fresh in his mind. He and the rest of the DA had truly shunned her and did not give her a chance to explain. He remembered her approaching him after detention with Umbridge. She had opened her mouth as though to speak, but Harry just walked right past her, uninterested in her side of the story.

Harry got dressed quickly and hurried down to the Great Hall where breakfast was in full swing. He scanned the long tables and finally spotted Hermione, Cho and Ginny eating in the middle of the Gryffindor table. He stalked over to the girls and stopped behind Cho.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny greeted, seeing Harry. Cho put her fork down and turned in her seat.

"Morning, Ginny. Um, Cho, can I talk to you really quick. It will only take a moment," Harry said.

"Um, sure," Cho said, swinging her legs over the bench and following Harry out of the hall.

Harry led her to a private corner and turned to face her.

"I just wanted to apologize," Harry said.

"You already did that the other day. And I said I forgive you."

"Not about me being a jerk about Cedric. About me being a jerk about the DA."

Cho looked confused.

"I saw what happened with Umbridge last night."

"Oh. Well that's a different story."

"Why didn't you tell me it wasn't your fault?"

"Because it _was_ my fault, Harry."

"How?"

"I told Umbridge where you were," Cho said as though it were obvious.

"Not on purpose."

"I wasn't careful enough. I let myself get caught and I was stupid. I wasn't paying attention to where I was."

"Cho. No," Harry said. He ran his hand through his hair, a bit frustrated. "You're too hard on yourself."

"I tried to tell you, but… I didn't really feel like I could approach you," Cho admitted. "And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I could have prevented it."

"You couldn't have. And I was an ass and I jumped to conclusions and wouldn't listen. So that's what I'm apologizing for," Harry said.

"Well then, I forgive you again."

"Good," Harry said, "But ugh, how could you not have told me about Malfoy? I could kill him for what he did to you."

He touched the cheek that Malfoy had struck.

"Don't say that. And don't worry about Malfoy. He's a git and he isn't worth your time," Cho said, on edge at the mention of him.

"Come to the next meeting," Harry said.

"I'm not sure," Cho replied, still apprehensive.

"Please. I'll explain what had really happened. You deserve to have your name cleared. Please?"

"Well, alright. Since you've said please," Cho said with a smirk.

"Good. Let's head back in. I'm starving," Harry moaned. Cho grinned and the two headed back into the hall and joined the others at the table.

Harry piled food onto his plate and the group began to chat. Ginny was noticeably quieter.

oooooooooo

Cho and Hermione sat on Hermione's bed with books spread out all around them. They had just finished classes and had returned from eating dinner with the boys. They were sitting in Hermione's room, chatting and studying.

Hermione finished laughing and started, "I still can't believe that you were jealous of me and Harry. It's an absolutely ridiculous thought now that you know us, right?"

"Well, he was a complete idiot and told me he was going to meet you during out first date. And ugh, I was being such a git as well. I was trying to be this charming, girly girl that I thought he would like. I mean, Madame Maxine's? You would never ever normally see me setting foot in there on Valentine's Day. Like for Cedric and me? Our Valentine's Day was spent in a snowball fight. I don't know what had gotten into me."

Cho shook her head and laughed at herself.

"Thanks for helping Ron by the way with the whole asking me to the ball thing," Hermione said.

"Me? I didn't."

"Oh come on, Cho. Ronald can be lovely in his own very unique, special way, but he is absolutely clueless," Hermione said.

"You're right. What's going on between you two?"

"Me and Ron? Not quite sure. I know he likes me, but he's just so insecure and shy about it. I think it's a bit annoying as well as endearing. But that's how Ron is. He has to do things on his own time. Normally, I wouldn't indulge him in his stubbornness, but I give him this one. He'll let me know when he's ready."

Cho nodded.

"Argh, but sometimes I just want him to get on with it! Hold my hand! Kiss me! Something!"

Cho laughed with surprise.

"So have you had any luck with being asked to the ball?"

"Sort of. I had an old teammate of mine ask me to the ball, but I told him I would have to think about it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," Cho said, shrugging her shoulders. "I feel like I would rather go alone."

"Or maybe, you would rather go with Harry?"

Cho shot Hermione a look.

"No."

Hermione kinked her eyebrow, not convinced.

"I just don't feel like I could enjoy myself if I were to go with someone who doesn't know me. I would rather go for a little while without having to feel awkward with someone who probably just wants to get a story out of me," Cho responded. Cho knew what she was talking about as she has already had previous acquaintences attempt this. She had had some of her former acquaintences invite her to meals or the library, make small talk, and then bring up the subject of Voldemort.

"That… and maybe because you don't want to go with anyone, but Harry," Hermione offered again.

"No," Cho insisted. "That ship has sailed. It sailed years ago. We're just friends. And he knows me, you know? He can't help but truly know me."

Hermione understood that she was talking about the dreams. A smile spread across Hermione's face and she wordlessly stood up and went to her wardrobe. She pushed some robes aside and pulled out a royal purple gown.

"It arrived this morning. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Cho gasped at how beautiful the dress was. It was a deep purple color that would look great with Hermione's pale skin. It was a draped tube top with a satin sash at its empire waist. It flowed down with purple chiffon.

"Hermione, it's perfect! Ron is going to faint," Cho said.

Hermione giggled and twirled with the dress pressed against her body.

"How about you?" Hermione asked.

"I already have a dress. It was supposed to be for the graduation ball last year, but… well, you know. Come on."

Hermione followed Cho out of her room, still clutching the dress. Cho went to the foot of her bed and into her chest. She pulled out notebooks and sweaters till she was finally at the bottom. She pulled out a dress box and wiped some dust off of the top. Cho took off the top, peeled back the layers of tissue, and lifted the dress up and out of its container.

Cho turned and held the dress for Hermione to see.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped.

oooooooooo

Draco awoke early Saturday morning, before the sun had risen in the sky. He was awoken by a tingling sensation on his chest. Looking down, he realized that it was his father's necklace glowing on his bare chest. Draco stood and made his way down to the common room. Taking his wand, he lit a fresh, blazing fire in the fireplace and kneeled in front of it. It took a few moments before the flames formed a face. It was his mother.

"Mother," Draco said, expecting to see his father.

"Hello, son. Don't look too disappointed to see me," Narcissa Malfoy said.

"I'm not. I just wasn't expecting to see you."

"It's too dangerous for him, Draco. But he's spoken to me and has given you instructions."

"Tell me."

"You'll receive a package through owl this morning at breakfast. That is the key. Read the instructions and do as they say. And you must be precise with this process. Timing is everything."

"What is this process?" Draco asked, confused at the vagueness.

"He is going to try to access her mind. This is dependent on you my boy. You must not fail. He is depending on you."

"I will not fail, mother. I will not shame you."

"Best not, son. Best not." With that her face melted back into the flames and Draco stood, determined to carry out his task.

On the other side of the flames, Narcissa exited the flames and came to in her living room. She stood and opened a glass case that sat on the mantel, above the fire. She touched the metallic serpent figurine inside and was pulled in by the portkey's power. She wooshed through space and landed gracefully in another dark living room.

She stood before her husband and the deteriorating form of the Dark Lord. She fell to her knee in a deep, humble bow.

"I have given him instructions, my Lord. I am confident that he will not let you down."

"You pray that that is true, because if he fails me, I will not hesitate to show him that failure is unacceptable," Voldemort gasped out. "He must administer the first potion tonight within the full moon's highest position or it will not work."

"He is aware of the direness of the task. He will proceed appropriately," Narcissa assured. "I best leave now."

"Lucius," Narcissa addressed. "My Lord."

She gave another bow and moved to the other portkey above the fireplace. She disappeared as she touched it.

"The plan is in motion. This first potion will prepare her mind. The next moonphase, my mind will be prepared. And then the connection can be made. And it will grow stronger as the third moonphase progresses. During that third phase, I must bring her to me to restore my power. It is only a matter of time before she is destroyed."

oooooooooo

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

The roar of the house name resounded in the chilly October air. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw always joined in with Gryffindor when they faced Slytherin, making the chants even more powerful. Harry could feel the named resound in his chest as he led his team out to the pitch. He turned to face his team for one last pep talk.

"First game of the season and we couldn't be more ready. We have one of the strongest teams in Gryffindor's history, I am sure. We are better than Slytherin on every level: technique, speed, precision. Do not let them bully the skills out of you. Stick to what you know and there is no way we can lose. Keep your heads on straight and play the game that you know how to play. Do that and they cannot win. Do you hear me? They _cannot_ win!"

He turned toward the wooden gate that had yet to open to let the players onto the pitch. Next to him stood Patrick Keeble, the new second year chaser he had chosen.

"Nervous?" Harry asked.

"Very," Patrick gulped.

"Just play the game. Nothing matters but Gryffindor and the game."

The door swung open and all the players mounted their brooms and zoomed into the air.

"And out of the gate is Gryffindor led by team captain and seeker, Harry Potter!" Colin Creevy commented. He listed the names of the players and their positions. "And out of the next gate, Slytherin!"

A mixture of boo's and hoorahs rippled through the crowd as Slytherin, in their green robes, raced out onto the pitch.

"Led by team captain, Draco Malfoy, also seeker. This is going to be an intense match, fueled by deep seeded rivalry. Malfoy versus Potter. Evil versus Good."

"Mr. Creevy!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the speaker as she scolded Denis on his commentating.

"Sorry, Professor."

Harry locked eyes with Malfoy who was snarling. They circled the pitch opposite each other, maintaining the intensity in their stares. They both took their positions in front of each other with Madame Hooch approaching.

"Prepare to lose, Potter," Draco spat.

"In what universe have you ever beaten me, Malfoy?" Harry said back.

Draco's eyes grew dark with anger. "Just you wait. You'll be sorry for ever underestimating my power."

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch said.

Harry and Draco locked hands, both squeezing with all their might. They broke apart.

"Now, I want a clean game. You hear me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"But of course, Madame Hooch," Malfoy replied in his oily voice. Madame Hooch released the snitch, which flitted around Malfoy and then around Harry, before speeding away. The bludgers were released and then the quaffle was tossed into the air.

"And the game is on! Ginny weasley has the quaffle, Dodging parkinson, whizzing past henricks. There's the toss. And she scores. Ten point for gryffinor!"

Harry climbed higher over the game to watch the game unfold and search for the snitch at a higher vantage point. From the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy soaring to match his altitude. Harry made a dive to his right to throw off Malfoy who took the bait. Malfoy dove after him and was flustered as he realized he was tricked. Harry swooped around the pitch and took another position above the Gryffindor rings.

"AND PARKINSON GOES FOR THE GOAL. NO! DENIED BY KEEPER, RONALD WEASLEY! OUCH! NEW CHASER, PATRICK KEEBLE IS NICKED BY A BLUDGER. BUT HE'S BACK ON BALANCE AS HENRICKS SHOOTS AND SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN."

As the match progressed, Harry made steady circles around pitch in search of the golden snitch.

"THE SCORE IS 50 TO 40, GRYFFINDOR. OH, WEASLEY IS DOWN, HAVING BEEN SANDWICHED BY PARKINSON AND DAMON. AND THAT'S ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN. POTTER BETTER GET A MOVE ON AND FIND THAT SNITCH!"

"COLIN!" McGonagall exclaimed again.

"SORRY, PROFESSOR. ANOTHER GOAL BY PARKINSON NARROWLY MISSED BY WEASLEY."

Malfoy flew past Harry and leveled out close by.

"So how is your zombie girlfriend?" Draco taunted.

Harry ignored him and continued to scan for the snitch.

"She's not to ugly anymore, now that she doesn't look like a fucking skeleton. Better watch out though, she may start to look like a pig if you don't keep a zip on her mouth."

_The game. The game. Concentrate on the game._ Harry gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the jabs.

"No she doesn't look too bad these days. She'd look even better on her knees, sucking my-"

Draco didn't have time to finish as Harry zoomed past him, having caught sight of the snitch. The air whistled in his ear as he chased the snitch in a dive toward the pitch. He could hear Malfoy right on his tail. He veered right chasing the snitch. Malfoy came right next to him and shoved him. Harry shoved back. Back and forth they fought, all the while keeping an eye on the golden ball. They flew into the beams of the bleachers at top speed, oscillating up and down. They shot out from under the bleachers and the crowd gasped and cheered. Draco and Harry reached out for the snitch. Remembering how Draco treated Cho in his dreams, caused the anger in Harry to flare. Harry surged forward, served Draco a check that, at the high speed, sent him careening off, and wrapped his fingers around the snitch.

"Yes!" Harry screamed as he held the snitch in his hand. He touched down on the ground and stood in the middle of the pitch with the snitch held high above his head. His teammates zoomed down to meet him and jumped up and own with joy.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR. GRYFFINDOR WINS 220 TO 80!"

The crowd cheered and the excitement was like static in the air.

"Yes, Harry! Yeah!" Ron yelled, grabbing Harry's head in his hands. Harry laughed.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and threw her arms around Harry. Harry was a bit shocked, but hugged her back, glad to have won the game. While this was going on up in the bleachers, Cho and Hermione were up high in the bleachers.

Cho had been cheering like mad, screaming at the top of her lungs. She was in awe of Harry's speed and precision and his tricks, like how he continually feinted and had Draco fooled. Than again, Draco was not one who was hard to fool. Draco did not have the skill in finesse that Harry possessed. Draco relied on chasing and bullying.

Cho had Hermione in a huge embrace once Harry had ended the mad dash and caught the snitch. She watched as he celebrated down on the pitch ground. And she watched as Ginny kissed Harry and as they held each other in a long embrace. Cho's heart sank a little bit and she ceased her jumping. Hermione stopped as well and looked at Cho.

"Are you alright, Cho?"

Cho forced a smile. "Of course! Everything's great! Come on."

Hermione followed Cho as they followed the flow of the crowd down the bleachers and back toward school.

oooooooooo

After the match, Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team were greeted in the common room with thunderous applause and cheering. Butterbeer accompanied recaps of great plays. Off in the corner of the room, Cho Chang hung back and smiled as she nursed a butterbeer. She remembered in her second year when she had won the cup for her house, how she was met with such a celebration. She was a small girl then, barely five feet and her Ravenclaw housemates hoisted her into the air. She was so proud then. Thinking about her own experiences made her ache for quidditch. How she longed to be on a broom, adrenaline pumping through her veins, in search of the golden snitch. She suddenly felt out of place being in a room full of Gryffindors. No longer feeling festive, Cho put her butterbeer down and headed for her dorm room. She caught a glimpse of Harry who was at the center of the common room in the middle of a game story. Ginny clung to his arm and laughed along with the team. Ginny Weasley was Harry's friend, teammate, and ball date. Girl friend seemed to be next on the list and there was nothing Cho could do about it.

oooooooooo

Harry scanned the common room for Cho after the match, but did not see her. He was a bit disappointed, but did not let the thought ruin his celebration. Gryffindor had won the match and he was elated. Although, as his teammates talked about different match moments, he realized that his glorious moment was spurred on by Cho.

"So, Harry, that was a great fight you put up against Malfoy!"

"Yeah! What had gotten into you? I caught a glimpse of the both of you in the air. What was he saying to you?" Ron asked.

_He was insulting, Cho. _

"It was his usual rubbish. Thinking he could beat me and all that sort of talk," Harry commented.

"Yeah, but than you two looked like dueling dragons the way you were shoving each other at that speed. Oh and that last shove to catch the snitch. That was ridiculous. Malfoy flew to the other side of the pitch. Woohoo!" Ron laughed.

_I remembered how he dared to hit Cho._

"It was just that last adrenaline rush," Harry explained.

"Well I thought you played excellently," Hermione offered.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Hey! What about me?" Ron asked.

"Of course you too, Ronald," Hermione said. Ron puffed his chest, satisfied with the recognition. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny stifled a giggle.

"I think you did great, Captain," Ginny said a bit flirtatiously. She squeezed his bicep.

"Um, thanks, Gin. You played well, too," Harry said with a gulp. He just realized that Ginny had attached herself to his arm.

"You're welcome and thanks," Ginny said. "But now I have to start getting ready for the ball."

Ginny stood.

"Me, too," Hermione said, following Ginny's lead.

"Get ready now? We've still got four hours till it starts!" Ron exclaimed.

"Only four hours?" Ginny gasped. The boys looked at her like she was mental. "Just kidding. But it's a girl thing. I'll meet you in front of the steps to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Alright. See you boys then," Hermione said. The girls left leaving the boys to themselves.

"Women," Ron said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

oooooooooo


	8. Phase One

My dedication is laughable. Sorry. Anyway, I started writing this fiction a long time ago and I have forgotten a lot of where I was going with this, ESPECIALLY Cho being sorted into Gryffindor. I have no idea where I was going with that, but I'm just going to go with the flow and see where it takes me. It might be stupid, but eh, can't be helped now. Once again, sporadic updating. I apologize.

Chapter 8: Phase One

oooooooooo

Harry and Ron were two of many guys waiting in front of the Great Hall entrance. Ron continued to mess with his bowtie.

"How does it look?" Ron asked.

"Stop it already. It's fine," Harry replied.

"Just want to look nice," Ron grumbled. Ron had thankfully received new robes for his last birthday. They were simple dark blue dress robes that were a far cry from his ancient ones he had to wear his fourth year.

Harry looked dashing in his sleek, black robes. Be wore a pair of ruby and gold cufflinks that belonged to Sirius that he found at Grimmauld place. He had some success at tidying up his hair.

The best friends stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for the girls.

"What the heck it taking them so long?" Ron whined. Harry looked up the stairs and nudged Ron to turn him around. Descending the steps were Ginny and Hermione. Hermione looked beautiful with her hair pulled into a loose updo and her face glowing. Her royal purple dress flowed as she made her way down the steps. Ron's mouth was wide open in awe of her.

Ginny looked pretty as well. Her red hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail and curled. She wore a light pink dress with thin straps and a v-neck line. The dress clung to her body and then fanned out in a mermaid style bottom.

The two girls finally made it down to the boys.

"You look very handsome tonight, Ronald," Hermione commented, slightly gulping with nervous excitement.

"Uhh… um… you too. Uh I mean, you look pretty. I mean, more than pretty… amazing," Ron stuttered. Hermione, not usually a girly girl, blushed in a very girly girl manner as she linked her arm in Ron's and stood next to him.

"And you look very pretty tonight, Ginny," Harry said.

"Not really what you're used to seeing, right?" Ginny joked.

"No, it's definitely different, but nice," Harry replied. Ginny was his quidditch mate and practically family, so it was very surprising and delightful to see her as a young woman. Harry could not deny that she looked beautiful and even sexy tonight.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

Harry offered Ginny his arm and she happily obliged.

"Ready to head in?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no. Not yet. I told Cho that we would wait for her. She took a nap after the match and I forgot to wake her up. So she was in a bit of a rush to get ready, but she said she would be right behind us," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry said. And the group chatted as they waited for Cho.

"There she is," Hermione said, interrupting the quidditch conversation to point everyone's attention to the girl making her way down the stairs.

Harry audibly gasped upon seeing her and Ron and Ginny were just as surprised. Cho looked elegant as ever with her hair lightly waved and pulled to one side. Her face was luminscent and bright, her dark eyes framed by thick, black lashes. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were soft and pink. She wore the most beautiful dress that any one of the three had ever seen. It was an icy silver, blue color and it glistened as it caught light. It had one strap that was decorated with rosettes. The chest was beautifully draped and the waistline was perfect for complementing her petite waist. The fabric flowed elegantly like water. Cho looked gorgeous, stunning. She no longer looked too skinny or sallow. She almost looked like her old self and today Cho wanted to celebrate that fact.

"Hi," Cho said once she reached her group of friends. "Sorry to keep you waiting. _Someone_ didn't wake me up."

"I said sorry. And you are putting us to shame considering it took us hours to get ready and you come down looking like you do after forty minutes!" Hermione shot back.

Cho rolled her eyes. A few charms were all she needed to get ready, but she was shocked when she looked at her clock to find that she only had thirty minutes till the ball.

"Anyway, shall we?" Cho asked, indicating that they enter the Great Hall. Harry and Ron merely nodded, still struck, as they made their way into the hall. It was beautifully decorated with elegantly carved crystal pumpkins illuminating the room. The hall was decorated with fall colored glittering tapestries. Sparkling autumn leaves seemed to fall from the sky and then disappear just feet above their heads. At the front of the hall, a huge stage was set up where the Howlers were scheduled to play.

"Hermione, everything looks great. You did an amazing job planning this," Cho commented, mesmerized by the decorations.

"Thanks."

The group wandered the hall, picking at treats and sipping drinks. The hall gradually filled with students and finally, Dumbledore took to the stage to speak.

"I would first like to say, Happy Halloween. It is a celebration for all of you, for all of magickind. I would also like to congratulate Gryffindor on their victory today. Both teams put on an excellent match. Enjoy the evening that has been organized by our own Head Girl and Boy, Hermione Granger and Marco Jamison. And now, without further ado, it is my great pleasure to welcome the Howlers to the stage."

The sea of students cheered as the band took the stage and began to play their set. The girls forced Ron and Harry to stay and dance and soon they got over their awkwardness and began to have some fun. They danced for what seemed to be forever, making goofy moves and laughing the whole time. After an hours and hours of jumping and moshing, the band slowed the music down.

"We don't do slow songs so we're going to borrow one from a muggle band. So I want to invite the young lovers out there to the dance floor because this one is for you," the lead singer said.

Ron awkwardly motioned for Hermione to join him and she merely giggled as Ron's sweaty hands gripped her waist. Ginny grabbed onto Harry's hand before he had a chance to think and guided it to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry tossed Cho a glance as Cho realized she would have to sit this one out.

"Love of mine

One day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark"

Cho walked off the dance floor and stood alone next to the punch bowl. _How pathetic _

_I must look._

"No blinding light

Or tunnels to gates of white

Just out hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark"

Harry allowed Ginny to move in closer. He let her guide his hands so that they were clasped at the small of her back. He let her wrap her hands around his back and rest her head on his broad chest. He let her and on some level it was nice to be held in this way, but it also didn't feel quite right. But he didn't move. He didn't fight it. _Should I?_

"If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no on beside you when your soul embarks

I will follow you into the dark"

Cho caught a glance of Harry swaying back and forth with Ginny. His arms were around her and she was nestled close to his chest. She looked happy. Harry looked content. And in that moment, Cho let herself give in and feel miserable. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. _Cho tried to convince herself, but she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. She tore her gaze away from the couple and exited the Great Hall. She had to get out of there. She walked the halls of the first floor to clear her head.

_So he likes Ginny. Did you have it in your mind that he would like you? Don't be silly. Where would you get that idea, Cho? Why would he like you? What's there to love about you? You're being weak and pathetic and Harry can see it. That's why you're not in there dancing with him. You're not good enough._

Cho finished her stroll around the castle and was close to the Great Hall. She would go back in, let Hermione know that she was leaving, and call it a night. She stopped in her tracks when she turned the corner. Draco Malfoy was standing there with a smug expression on his face, his hands shoved into his robe pockets. _Ugh, not again!_ She was close enough to the Great Hall to hear the music and see the door, but if she yelled, certainly no one would hear her.

"Having a fun night so far, Cho?" Draco asked.

Cho made to move past him, but he stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"Ah-ah-ah. Now where do you think you're going? The night is still young and we haven't really spent any time together since the incident in the woods. I had so much fun then. Didn't you?"

"I don't know what you want from me Malfoy-"

"Call me Draco."

"But you best leave me the hell alone."

"Or what?"

"Or _I'm _going to make _you_ sorry," Cho snarled, reiterating his words back to him.

Draco just laughed. "Don't be silly, Cho. What could you possibly do to me? Aside from want me desperately."

"Don't make me sick."

Draco huffed and stepped to the side.

"Oh, Cho, wait. I'm not quite through with you." With that, Draco grabbed Cho's shoulder and pulled her back. She struggled against him, but at his touch began to feel cold inside. He slammed her against the stone wall and she moaned at the force against her back. Draco brought his body right on top of hers. She continued to try to fight him, but was no match for his complete body weight.

Malfoy clutched her body tightly and again pushed her against the stone wall. "Do you know what I could do to you right now?"

Cho felt her body begin to numb and tingle.

"Do you feel that, Cho?" Draco pushed himself onto her and Cho whimpered as she felt the bulge in his pants brush against her thigh. Draco put his full weight on her tiny body, pushing his pelvis onto hers. Draco moaned. "That's what you do to me. I could ruin you right here, Cho. You pathetic, bitch."

Suddenly laughs could be heard approaching them. Reacting quickly, Draco grabbed Cho's leg and pulled it around his hip, revealing her porcelain leg and he caught Cho into a kiss. Cho pushed away, but he held her tight, forcing his lips onto hers. She felt like throwing up as Draco forced his tongue into her mouth. The students were shocked to see the pair and stopped in their paths. Draco pulled away from Cho and looked back at them.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Draco spat. The students turned and walked away awkwardly, whispering about what they had just seen.

"Soon everyone will know that you're a slut, Cho," Draco said with an amused grin. He let out a laugh and released her. Draco walked back to the Great Hall, leaving Cho leaning against the stone wall. Cho began to regain control of her body, but still felt numb from the ordeal she had just gone through. Cho pulled her dress straight and attempted to straighten her mussed up hair. Her lips ached at the force Draco put on them. _Harry. _Cho just needed to find him. She sought the comfort she knew she could find in his arms.

Cho stumbled into the Great Hall. She was beginning to panic as she pushed through students and dancing couples. She caught sight of the back of his head in the distance. She pushed through and finally came to be a few meters away from him only to be totally shocked by what she saw.

Cho watched Harry and Ginny locked in a kiss. And as they broke away, Cho turned on her heel and made for the exit. Cho moved quicker as her chest swelled. She broke into a run as she felt tears slipping from her eyes.

Across the hall, watching Cho, Draco pulled a metal vial out of his pocket. He disreetly opened the vial and out of it floated a small white orb. Draco took out his wand.

"Mobiliarbus," he said, taking control of the orb. He smiled evily in anticipation as watched the huge clock almost hit midnight. He then hurled the orb in Cho's direction. He had received the vial that morning via owl just as his mother said he would. He read the directions for the potion and as soon as he finished, the letter disintegrated. The potion was an untraceable mind connection potion made with the Dark Lord's essence. It had to be administered at the stroke of midnight.

Just as she made it to the doorway, Cho felt a pressure in her neck and a painful tingle on her scar that stopped her in her tracks.

"Cho?" Hermione asked, meeting her at the door, having witnessed the small scene. "Are you alright?"

Cho didn't say anything. She just tried to rub away the pain in her neck.

"Cho?"

"Sorry. Um… I'm all right. I'm just dizzy. I think I need to rest."

"Okay. Look, I don't think that Ginny or Harry-"

"It means nothing," Cho cut her off, not wanting to talk about her tear stained face. "I mean, it obviously doesn't mean anything to him and so, it shouldn't mean anything to me. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Cho," Hermione said, unsure if she should let her go, but certain that she wouldn't fight her.

Cho turned and left. As she climbed the stairs, she couldn't help but replay the kiss again and again. _Stop pining on it, Cho. You can't tell him how to feel. And why would he feel anything for you? All he felt for you before was a boyhood crush. You can't expect him to fall for you again. You don't have anything to offer him. _

Cho made it to her room, changed into her sleeping clothes, and climbed into bed. She forced herself to quiet her racing thoughts. First there was Harry on her mind and her unrequited falling for him. Then there was Draco. Cho pulled her blanket tighter around her body as she remembered him violating her. She didn't know what he wanted, but she needed to avoid him. She didn't want to involve anyone in her own personal fight and it was also quite embarassing that she just couldn't seem to protect herself.

Cho drifted off to sleep, haunted by her memories, unable to have peace.

oooooooooo

Harry froze with surprise as he suddenly felt Ginny pressing her lips to his. He held it for a few seconds and was still in shock as Ginny pulled away.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, unsure of how Harry felt about what she had just done.

"Um… um…" Harry didn't have anything to say. He was slowly realizing that he had just kissed a girl who he almost thought of as a sister.

"I'm sorry. I feel foolish now," Ginny said, pulling away a bit from Harry. She felt a bit flustered and looked away as she blushed.

"Um… no, Ginny. It's alright," Harry responded, realizing that she felt awkward.

"Is it because of Cho?"

"Huh? No. What are you talking about?"

"I mean. Do you like her? Is that why you can't like me?"

Harry was stumped. He hadn't actually allowed himself to think about romance. And here he was faced with this question. Having Ginny bring it up made him think. _Do I like Cho? _He remembered the butterflies she used to give him in his fourth and fifth years of school. It was because she was Cho, the "it" girl of Hogwarts, and because she was undeniably beautiful. These days, he didn't get the butterflies he used to get when he saw her. Instead, he was filled with a sense of understanding and empathy when he saw her. It didn't equate to feelings of romance or love, but was there something there? They knew each other so intimately from their dreams and were beginning to develop such an understanding of each other that it had to mean something. Right?

And out of nowhere there was Ginny, a girl who seemed to blossom over night. When did she suddenly become attractive? When did she become more than just Ron's annoying little sister? He knew that she had had a silly crush on him since forever, but looking at her tonight and getting that kiss from her… was there something there as well? Harry was confused as hell in only a matter of seconds.

"I can't answer that, Ginny. Honestly, because I have no idea," Harry replied apologetically.

"The answer isn't that you love Cho right?"

Harry didn't say a thing, which meant to Ginny that she was correct.

"Then maybe there's hope for me yet," Ginny said, moving in closer to him and resting her head on his chest. Harry let her, but wasn't quite sure if he should, if he was encouraging something that wouldn't ever be.


End file.
